Falling in love for you
by ReederD
Summary: Esta historia sera bxb y al no entontrar el fnafhs en las opciones pues pondre fnaf alv bueno la historia se centrara en Bon quien narrara la mayor parte de la historia y como consigue un empleo, todo esto para poder estar junto a Bonnie el cual aun lo deja en la frienzone . Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la serie, ni el juego, tampoco la cancion mencionada, disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love for you

Capitulo. 1

Esas palabas resonaban en mi mente y me molestaban, llegaron justo en el momento en que logre aclarar mis sentimientos, realmente no me lo esperaba al principio pensé que no era mas que una broma pero en cuanto mi padre me explico la situación comprendí que es algo serio y aun después de 2 años no he podido hacer nada para acercarme a Bonnie de una manera romántica y poder librarme del compromiso con Toddy.

Flashback

-¿Por que haces esto? – fue lo que le pregunte a mi padre al regresar del campamento… al parecer sigue con la bromita de la prometida.

-¿Bon tan difícil te es entender que te casaras con ella? y no te apresures aun faltan algunos años, quizá te enamores de ella como cuando eran niños- es verdad que conozco a Toddy desde que somos niños pero ella y su familia se mudaron un tiempo, ella siempre ha sido de la alta sociedad y de niña era muy linda aunque en realidad nunca me enamore de ella.

-¿Pero por que? acaso ¿Hay algún problema con no hacerlo?- insisto en verdad no me quiero casar, merece a alguien que si la ame.

-Bien Bon tu ganas me humillare frente a ti ya que eres tan distraído como para darte cuenta… ¿No te cansas de robar? mira Bon desde que tu madre nos dejo se me ha hecho mas difícil mantenernos, y el padre de Toddy me propuso que si tu te casabas con ella todo estaría arreglado- oh lo olvide vivimos en pobreza o bueno eso el cree ya que no sabe que deje de robar desde que Mangle me descubrió, últimamente salgo a tocar con mi guitarra al parque y la gente pasa y me deja dinero. A veces me siento vagabundo.

-¿Es la única forma de arreglarlo? ¿Y si estoy enamorado de alguien mas?- ya lo dije

-Bon no me has presentado a nadie y no te veo comprando osos y mas de esas pendejadas-.

-Pero…

\- Nada de peros ella si te ama y seguro te enamoraras de ella- lo dijo como si fuera tan fácil olvidar que amo a alguien mas

Fin del flashback

Han pasado 2 años papa, dijiste que la amaría pero no y ahora faltan solo 3 años para que tenga que casarme con ella.

-Aggg que se supone que haga-digo en voz alta y un sonido muy familiar suena a mi lado, creo que es mi celular, me agacho a ver bajo mi cama y junto a mi guitarra esta sonando la canción de Three Days Grace

-Over and over-

-Over and over-

Antes de que sigua sonando contesto.

-¿Maestro?

-Oh, Bonnie, hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Jejejeje bien maestro gracias, emm llamaba para preguntar si ¿esta vez el ensayo puede ser en otra parte?- Me costo 2 años no perderme de camino al parque y me pide que cambiemos de lugar, aun así no es como si se lo fuera a negar.

-Claro Bonnie, dime donde y voy para ese lugar- se que me perderé pero aun así.

-En la pizzería nueva que abrió, quiero mostrarte algo- he escuchado de ella se dice que sus pizzas son de las mejores.

-¿Freddys fazbear pizza?- creo que ese es su nombre

-Si ese jejeje si sabes maestro, nos vemos ahí- siento como la sangre sube a mi cabeza y se concentra en mis mejillas, adoro cuando me llama así y ríe.

Cuando colgó tome rápidamente mi guitarra debajo de la cama y salgo de mi cuarto normalmente los ensayos son a las 6:00 p.m , son las 5, pero como se trata de mi mejor ya me voy o llegare tarde.

Justo cuando cierro la puerta me doy cuenta de que deje mis llaves dentro de la casa.

-¡¿Por qué soy tan idiota?!- aaah tendré que esperar afuera hasta que Toddy o mi papa regresen.

Sin esperar más me marcho.

Bien Bon dobla a la esquina, no, no esa no, mmm ¿Qué calle es esta?, agh mejor regreso… ¿Ay cual era? bueno seguiré derecho. Sin fiarme en mis zapatos desamarrados me tropiezo y ruedo hasta chocar contra pared.

-¡Auch! maldita suerte hija de…

-¿Bon?

-¿Hmm? oh hola Bonnie emm je je je- me pongo de pie, que suerte la mía mira que caerme y enfrente de Bonnie agh esto es una conspiración iluminati en mi contra.

-Je je je esta vez si llegas a tiempo – dice mientras sonríe, en verdad se ve lindo así, es una sonrisa que quiero proteger.

-Si parece que si- digo mientras ambos entramos a la pizzería, desde el momento en que entro mi cerebro se nubla por el delicioso aroma que adorna el aire.

-Siéntate aquí maestro iré a pedir la pizza, je je je- el lugar es bastante bonito y frente a la mesa esta un escenario me pregunto si aquí habrá entretenimiento…

De la nada un intenso y peculiar sonido interrumpe mis pensamientos, un chico con un antifaz de conejo esta tocando en aquel escenario es bastante hábil con la guitarra rompiendo de esta forma la tranquilidad del ambiente, su manera de tocar logra que mi corazón se acelere y sienta ganas de subir y acompañarle, algo que solo Bonnie ha logrado, su cabello es morado y esta amarrado en una rebelde coleta, esta vestido con un lindo chaleco que combina muy bien con su pelo, además de llevar una camisa blanca con un moño rojo, la canción se vuelve mas y mas intensa, es como si su guitarra desprendiera energía que electrifica el cuerpo de quien lo escucha, mi estomago y mi corazón rebotan de la emoción, pero antes de que sea capaz de subir y sacar mi guitarra para seguirlo la canción termina y el peli morado se dirige hacia aquí.

-¿Y que te pareció, maestro?

\- Espera que… ¿Bonnie?

-Je je Bon creo que eso fue muy obvio… ¿Te gusto?- oh claro que me gustas pero me dejaste en la friendzone… No, no, no espera Bon no se refiere a eso.

-Claro que si Bonnie estuviste increíble, como siempre, pero… ¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Por qué?

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué no? cuando entre por primera vez aquí y olí la pizza no me pude resistir a solicitar empleo el puesto libre era de mesero y entretener al mismo tiempo, aunque como no se cantar esta un poco vacio je je je- claro como no lo pensé antes, Bonnie hace algunas cosas muy impulsivamente.

Ah hasta Bonnie gana mejor que yo tocando en las calles y el ni siquiera necesita el dine… Si yo entro a trabajar en algo que si tenga paga podría ayudar a mi padre y cancelar todo eso del compromiso.

-¿Conejito?-digo un poco sonrojado al darme cuenta que le llame así, a veces se me sale decirle de esa manera.

-…¿Si?

-Crees que yo…- vamos Bon tu puedes, no es como si te le estuvieras declarando.

-¿Si?

-…¿Habría una posibilidad de trabajar aquí?- listo uff no fue tan difícil, agh pero eso si no logro decirle que lo quiero como uke… creo que pasar demasiado tiempo con Joy me afecta un poco

-Humm, ven – me toma del brazo y nos dirigimos a unas oficinas donde un guardia un poco serio cierra la puerta nada mas ver a Bonnie pasar.

-Jefe, ¿Puedo pasar?

-oh claro Bonnie, y ya te dije que no es necesario que me digas jefe, ¿Qué necesitas pequeño?- ¿Pequeño? ¿Pequeño? como rayos se atreve a llamarle así a mi lindo rarito… ok no es mío pero esto es inaceptable… creo que tengo que discutir mucho con este hombre.

-Y yo le he pedido que no me llame pequeño je je je es raro- acabo de oír las palabras mas bellas ayyy de verdad lo amo- Quiero pedirle que contrate a mi amigo, el es Bon y sabe tocar la guitarra muy bien además de saber cantar ¿Se podría?

-Hmmm – el comienza a observarme de cabeza a pies es como si su mirada me perforara y examinara a cada detalle, incluso siento como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Al terminar sonríe.- Esta bien inicias mañana, toma tu uniforme, Bonnie muéstrale el lugar y lo que tiene que hacer, presentale al equipo- ¿Qué? ¿De donde saco el uniforme?

-¿Qué, sin entrevista?

-Claro si eres recomendación de "Bonnie el destructor" no hay problema- dice sonriendo y saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Estas contratado, a mi tampoco me entrevistaron

Bien acabo de pasar por la situación mas extraña de mi vida, o bueno en realidad no.

-Ven Bon te presentare al equipo de cocina, y sobre el uniforme, este lo usaras durante el turno de mesero- dice señalando el resiente uniforme colocado por aquel extraño jefe- Y este al presentar entretenimiento a los clientes- dice al entregarme un bonito chaleco turquesa y una camisa blanca junto un antifaz de conejito del mismo color que el chaleco, aunque este tiene una especie de sonrojo en las mejillas.

A continuación pasamos por el pasillo que utilizamos para llegar aquí y de nuevo el guardia de seguridad a toda prisa cierra la puerta, llegamos a una puerta colorida en la que parece detrás hay mucha luz y movimiento, Bonnie la abre saludando a todos los que están dentro.

-Hola Bonnie- saluda un chico alto de ojos azules y pelo rubio algo desordenado con las puntas rosadas que es adornado por un pastelillo de fresa, su piel es blanca y mantiene una sonrisa perfecta, esta vestido con una filipina blanca que cubre la chamarra negra que lleva por dentro y un pantalón negro algo bastante informal pero que se ve muy bien.

-Je je hola pastelito- … ¿Espera que? de nuevo apodos, no se por que pero en este momento siento ganas de golpear a este niñito lindo, hacer que caiga al piso, cargar a MI Bonnie y alejarnos del lugar, aunque no es mi Bonnie. – Te presento a Bon el trabajara desde mañana con nosotros.

-Hmmm, ya te dije que no me llames pastelito, mi nombre es Mathew, conejito- dice haciendo un puchero, y definitivamente matare a este tipo- Y bienvenido Bon, es un gusto conocerte. – en serio su sonrisa es perfecta.

-¿Eh? , no me llames conejito- dice Bonnie inflando los cachetes, ay es tan lindo, quisiera abrazarlo.- Te he dicho que solo puede hacerlo mi mama y… je je je- se interrumpe con una risa ¿eh? a mi nunca me lo ha prohibido incluso a veces se dirige a mi de esa forma, ¿será que soy yo la otra persona que lo puede llamar así?.

-Si, si, tu mejor amigo- ay, es como si escuchara mi corazón romperse, justo cuando creo gustarle me friendzonean de nuevo

-Exacto ¿verdad maestro?- el peli morado me mira.

-Si, si- se que se escucho falso pero aun duele.

-Bueno Bon te presentare al mejor equipo del mundo, acabas de conocer al gerente, yo soy el encargado de hacer las pizzas y los postres, Bonnie el mesero y repartidor de pizzas además de entretener al publico, he de suponer que realizaras las mismas actividades que el, Foxy es el fuentero, el que siempre cierra la puerta nada mas pasamos es el guardia de seguridad, sospecho que le agarro miedo a Bonnie desde que se le apareció de la nada, Chica es la mesera y Freddy el repartidor de pizzas.

\- ¿Foxy, Chica y Freddy? – le pregunto al oji rubí, por los animatronicos

-Si je je je les convencí de entrar a trabajar conmigo, al principio desconfiaron un poco, después descubrieron que es la pizzería de la familia de Golden y aceptaron.-explica.

Después de las presentaciones, Bonnie me muestra como atender clientes, los horarios y los descansos que tendré los Domingos, a decir verdad es mucho y afortunadamente podre llegar a casa a una hora decente ya que después de clases me iré directamente para acá, y de puro golpe de suerte, ambos llegaremos juntos al trabajo para evitar que me pierda, y como la suerte no acepta ser buena conmigo sin algo a cambio, hizo que me cayera de la moto para repartir al intentar conducirla.

-¡Maestro! ¿Estas bien? vaya que si te caíste, mira tienes raspada la rodilla y un corte en tu mejilla- dice Bonnie acercándose con el botiquín en manos.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Arde! no, no, detente me vas a matar- creo que exagero pero en verdad duele.

-Tranquilo ya todo esta bien- coloca un curita en mi mejilla, se ve tan concentrado que me dan ganas de desconcentrarlo con un beso, no, no, Bon no pienses así, en serio debo de dejar de hablar tanto con Joy.

Cuando la noche cae Bonnie me lleva a mi casa en la moto que casi me mata, llegamos y como estaba lloviendo, el me dejo y se fue a devolver la moto para dar por terminado el día, ya que comenzó a empeorar la lluvia, lo mejor seria entrar a casa rápido…

¿Pero que ocurre? Exacto olvide las llaves dentro, esta lloviendo a mares y tengo mucho frio y llevo parado aquí media hora.

-¿Bon? aissh hasta que llegas ya te habías tardado, como te atreves a llegar tarde cuando me prometiste que veríamos una película juntos- ah mi salvación.

-Gracias por abrirme Toddy, je je veras olvide las llaves aquí y llevo media hora esperando a que alguien me abra.

-¿Qué no son las que llevas colgada ahí en el pantalón?- dice señalando mi llavero del que cuelgan 2 B.

\- … ¿Podemos no hablar de esto?- digo, hoy ya me humille demasiado.

Al terminar de ver una película Romántica con Toddy, subo a mi habitación con mucho sueño, ella se quedo en el sillón así que la tuve que subir cargando a su cuarto, si la dejaba ahí mañana tendría que soportarla mientras se queja del dolor de cuello y lo mal que hace eso a su belleza. Aunque Toddy trato de abrazarme en la película yo evite cualquier contacto físico, y mas por el hecho de que la película era terrible, llena de malas actuaciones.

Hoy fue un día bueno ya que si bien mi suerte me hace malas jugadas, el siempre esta ahí para hacer que lo olvide y sacarme una sonrisa sincera. Y ahora desde mañana pasaremos más días juntos.

En verdad lo ansió.

Es el último pensamiento que tengo antes de caer dormido.

…

Notas: bueno debo decir que es el primer fic que publico y espero que les guste, yo de verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y si la personalidad de Bonnie no me queda exacta perdón pero al ser un personaje que ha sufrido varios cambios en su personalidad, se me dificulto un poco.

Les recuerdo que los personajes son de FNAFHS que es creado por Edd00 al mismo tiempo ella se baso en el videojuego FNAF que tampoco me pertenece, el único personaje que invente es Mathew y tendrá un aporte esencial a esto, de igual forma la canción que puse es de una banda y ahí especifico todo.

Y pues Ciao-


	2. Capitulo 2

Falling in love for you

La mañana es fría y se escucha la lluvia chocar contra la ventana y el concreto de las calles, mi habitación es cubierta por la oscuridad del día lluvioso que trae consigo muchas nubes que impiden a la luz del sol entrar y darme los buenos días, mi cama esta calientita y provoca que no me quiera levantar, pero como es de esperarse mi mamá entra al cuarto y cierra con mucho cuidado la puerta, a penas hace ruido, y entonces como de costumbre mueve ligeramente mi cuerpo y me llama dulcemente.

-Bonnie, despierta, tienes que ir a la escuela- como siempre, me quejo, estoy tan cómodo que no quisiera ir, pero recuerdo que hoy es miércoles y Bon comenzará a trabajar a mi lado, estoy tan emocionado que siento una sonrisa formarse en mi cara inevitablemente, estoy tan emocionado como el día en que me contrataron, mmm ahora que lo pienso, siempre que estoy con mis amigos me rio demasiado, ¿Acaso les irritara escuchar tantos "je je" salir de mi boca?... aunque nunca se han quejado , incluso mi maestro sonríe al escucharlos, Bon es realmente un gran amigo.

-Conejito, la escuela- mi mamá me regresa a la realidad… creo que divago mucho.

-Oh, es cierto, me estaba durmiendo de nuevo- rio.

Cuando ella salió del cuarto, me levante y me dirigí a darme un baño, al salir me coloco el uniforme, me pongo los lentes mientras me miro al espejo y sonrió.

-Hoy comienza un nuevo día-

Capitulo. 2

"Sonríe aunque mil lagrimas estén cayendo del cielo"

Tome mi guitarra y mi mochila, y mi madre me llama para bajar a desayunar, así que no la hare esperar, bajo las escaleras a paso rápido por que he olido lo que cocino.

-¡Pancakes!- Corro hacia a mamá para abrazarla.

-Vaya tu olfato es muy bueno- dice entre risas.

Al terminar de desayunar me despido con un abrazo y me encamino a la escuela, cuando voy por el callejón que tengo que pasar para llegar a la HS, los recuerdos vuelven para dañarme.

-Flasback-

Los nightmare de nuevo me acorralan en el callejón que utilizo para llagar a la escuela, piden lo mismo siempre, dinero, mi almuerzo, si no les doy nada de eso se encargan de darme una "lección" que consiste en varios golpes al estomago o a la cara, a veces incluso me patean.

-Sabes lo que queremos, moradito- dice Deuz el jefe de este grupo.

-Déjenme en paz, no traigo nada de eso, y se me hace tarde, cerraran la escuela- respondo con indiferencia, si les muestras debilidad solo los provocaras mas.

-Tu no te iras sin tu castigo, te lo mereces por ser desobediente, chicos golpéenlo- ordena a Onnie y Oxy, ellos son sus fieles acompañantes desde siempre.

-Siempre es lo mismo con el, en verdad no es necesario golpearlo si no obtendremos nada, así que mejor vámonos- escucho a Maggie, ella siempre parece desinteresada en todo.

-En eso te equivocas, quítenle la guitarra- en cuanto escucho esas palabras mis ojos se abren demasiado y mi respiración se acelera, mi guitarra es el recuerdo mas preciado que tengo de mi padre, el fue el que me enseño a tocarla, y desde que se fue a trabajar a otro país, es lo único que me esfuerzo en cuidar y proteger, pero ahora siento que mis fuerzas no son suficientes para defenderla, quisiera ser mas fuerte, quisiera no ser débil.

Mi guitarra es arrebatada de mis brazos y antes de que pueda correr hacia ella, siento un golpe estamparse contra mi estomago y el aire escapar, mis costillas tienen un fuerte dolor, otro golpe es ahora colocado en mi cara causando que mis lentes se caigan y mi ojo duela intensamente al igual que mi cabeza, otro golpe y otro y otro y otro mas, puedo sentir como la sangre sale por mi boca y cae al piso donde he terminado vencido, mi espalda arde como si hubieran clavado un chuchillo en mi cuerpo, mis brazos y he de suponer que mis piernas están cubiertas por moretones que punzan, mi pelo esta mojado y pegajoso, siento como si mis costillas se hubieran roto y mis piernas al tratar de pararme me tiran contra el piso de nuevo. La lluvia comienza a caer pero no tengo fuerza para irme, los nightmare se comienzan a alejar con mi única compañía en las tardes aburridas, una vez los veo alejarse dejo escapar una lagrima que se pierde entre las frías gotas de la lluvia, debo verme peor que un cerdo, ya que estoy lleno de lodo, mojado, con la ropa rota y con golpes y sangre por todos lados.

-Oh, si, si, si aquí debo de doblar para llegar, vamos Bon, aun llegas a la tercera clase- Escucho al peli turquesa que siempre ensaya conmigo notas en la guitarra eléctrica, cada miércoles, pero hoy le he fallado, por débil.

Sin soportarlo mas lagrimas salen de mis ojos acompañadas por algunos quejidos.

-¿Bonnie?, oh ¡Dios mío!, que… ¿Quien fue?- pregunta Bon haciendo su voz mas grave al preguntar lo ultimo y su mirada se vuelve sombría.

-Je je, No es nada maestro, me tropecé y ahora no encuentro mi guitarra- miento mostrando una sonrisa, sin mirarle a los ojos aprovechando que el pelo cubre mi rostro. Pero es la mentira más tonta que he utilizado en toda mi vida.

-Bonnie… no mientas por favor, no sonrías así de falso cuando tu voz se quiebra y tus lagrimas caen, esto no lo ocasiono una caída- dice en un tono mas suave, mientras limpia la sangre de mi boca, extrañamente he sentido unas ganas intensas de sonreír siempre que esta el, pero esta vez es mas fuerte el movimiento en mi corazón.

-Y yyoo… yo en verd…ad… per…dona…me- digo ya sin poder evitar llorar

-No Bonnie, yo prometí protegerte lo recuerdas, y no estuve aquí a tiempo para ti, esto no es tu culpa, incluso te robaron la guitarra, fueron los nightmare ¿verdad?- dice al abrazarme, su cuerpo es cálido y puedo escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, y su respiración aun agitada por llegar corriendo hasta aquí, y es cuando comprendo que es una persona increíble, y sin duda alguien inteligente, otras personas hubieran caído y no se darían cuenta de lo que me pasa, simplemente les daría igual.

-S…s…i, fue... ron ell… os, esos malditos me quitaron mi guitarra- digo entre gritos y lagrimas, el se queda en silencio protegiéndome de la lluvia con su cuerpo, aun aferrándome a el, permitiendo que llore, sanando mis heridas mentales y sentimentales, con el simple hecho de escucharme en silencio, sin juzgarme.

-No la tendrán por mucho- dice de manera segura y calmada, pero se que reprime insultos y gruñidos, lo conozco, siempre le parpadea de mas un ojo y sus puños se aprietan fuertemente cuando se molesta.

-Por ahora, vamos a tu casa, hay que curarte esas heridas- al ver que me es imposible moverme me carga en su hombro y me coloca su sudadera para no mojarme con la lluvia, cosa que es inútil, pero es un lindo gesto muy característico del oji verde torpe que esta aquí.

Graciosamente se pierde entre calle y calle, su sentido de orientación es terrible, afortunadamente no me mareo con tanta vuelta, incluso soy capaz de cerrar mis ojos en algunos momentos, su hombro es realmente cómodo, su suéter se mantiene calientito y con su olor impregnado en el, a pesar de la lluvia, y su respiración e insultos por su torpeza me tranquilizan y hacen de mayor disfrute el viaje.

Frente a mi casa hay una farmacia en la que Bon pasa a comprar alcohol, curitas, perches, algodón, vendas, entre otras cosas mas. Es como si fuera todo un doctor profesional.

Al llegar a casa la lluvia para y le presto mi llave para que habrá la puerta, cuando entramos a la sala le aviso que mi mamá ha salido a trabajar y regresa hasta tarde, por lo que el decide quedarse en lugar de ir a la HS, eso le traerá problemas con Mangle.

Bon me sube a mi cuarto y me arropa en mi cama después de que me pongo mi pijama.

-¿Tienen ingredientes para sopa?- me pregunta, creo que ya le dio hambre, aunque a mi también.

-Sip-respondo.

-Bien, ya vuelvo, espera.- dice saliendo del cuarto.

Al pasar de unos minutos mi nariz se activa percibiendo el olor de un caldo de pollo.

-Bonnie, ten te hará bien- me entrega un plato con el contenido ya percibido, y al probarlo no ocurre como siempre que mi madre lo prepara, no me quema la boca, no me disgustan los vegetales, amo la comida de mamá, pero creo que ahora tengo un chef favorito.

-Wuua, sabe delicioso, maestro, ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar así?- pregunto y creo que mis ojos sacan brillitos, como cuando algo te encanta demasiado.

-Desde que mamá murió papa me hizo cocinarle así que tuve que aprender y creo que saque su don je je—responde sonrojado, aun me pregunto como no le duele hablar tan calmadamente de su querida madre, o bueno a mi me dolería perder a alguno de los dos.

-¿No te duele?

-¿El que?

-Hablar de ella- digo bajando la mirada.

-No, porque ella al morir, me hizo prometer que no la recordaría con dolor, si no que recordara su sonrisa, la sonrisa que mantuvo hasta su muerte- dice sonriendo.

-Ella también te recuerda Bon, lo se- digo y el me mira aun sonriendo.

-¿No tienes hambre maestro?- pregunto al notar que el no ha comido nada.

-No – dice, pero el gruñido de su estomago logra delatarlo.

-Je je, tu no podrías mentir nunca, compartamos el mío Bon, de todos modos me serviste mucho- Acepta y comemos hasta quedar llenos, después de eso comenzó a sacar todo lo que compro en la farmacia y me cobre algunas heridas con vendas y otras con curitas, después nota que olvido poner el alcohol en la herida antes, así que repite el proceso de nuevo, solo se que realmente hizo que me doliera el estomago de tanto reír.

Al día siguiente ocurrió algo que no creí que ocurriría, al notar mis heridas varios compañeros se rieron de mi, incluso me llamaron débil, algunos otros me golpearon el estomago.

Creí ser inmune a los golpes, creí ser inmune a sus insultos, creí ser inmune a ellos, supongo que los únicos a los que puedo considerar amigos son a los de mi banda, Bon, Springtrap, Eak, Towntrap, Don Toño, Puppet y Mai.

Como aun me duelen los golpes no puedo evitar sacar lagrimas por el ardor, hoy también llueve afuera, me dirigí a la banca bajo el árbol en la suelo sentarme a pensar. Pero esta vez la utilizare para llorar y que la lluvia se encargue que no se note.

-¡Bonnie!- llega Bon con la respiración entrecortada y para recuperarla recarga sus brazos en sus rodillas y al terminar me voltea a ver con una sonrisa y con varios curitas en su cara… ¿Qué he ocasionado?... por mi culpa esta así.

-Bon…yo

-¡Bonnie!- me interrumpe y saca de una funda negra mi guitarra.

-¡Bon!- grito emocionado, mi, mi ¡GUITARRA!

-Si, vaya que costo ganarle a eso Nightmare, pero Foxy y Springtrap ayudaron – me toma de la mejilla y forma una sonrisa en mi rostro utilizando sus dedos- Ahora sonríe y deja de llorar, vamos Bonnie, sonríe aunque lagrimas estén cayendo del cielo.

En ese momento mis lágrimas de dolor e impotencia fueron cambiadas por un revoltijo de emociones y la única que pude descifrar fue la felicidad.

-Fin del Flasback-

Sonrió al recordar ese momento, actualmente los Nightmare dejaron de molestar a las personas, incluso me hice su amigo, junto con un chico que llego hace dos años de intercambio a nuestra escuela, Loon, ahh se han vuelto unas personas muy amigables.

Cuando llego a la escuela me encuentro con Foxy que comenzó a hablar de lo pesado que había sido el día de ayer, pero que aun así fue divertido cuando Bon se tropezó con el queso que unos niños habían tirado, los mismos niños que se le juntaron para que jugara con ellos y de los que tuvo que limpiar el desastre, lo mas gracioso eran sus caras y las groserías que intentaba contener, sobre todo cuando la niña le pregunto si tenia novia y el amablemente respondió que no, a lo que ella le dijo , "morirás solo y sin amor ", eso fue lo mas gracioso ya que esa niña tenia 7 años y al parecer ya tenia novio. Aunque yo también estoy solo… ¿una niña de 7 tiene vida mas amorosa que yo y que mis amigos?... eso si es triste.

Al entrar al salón me siento en mi pupitre y comienzo a dibujar sin objetivo alguno solo dejo que mi imaginación y mi mente fluyan… pero al cabo de unos minutos en mi mente aparece Bon sonriendo lo que ocasiona que mi corazón y estomago brinquen ¿Sera que ya ansió llegar a la pizzería y ver que cosas divertidas hare hoy junto con el?... de nuevo aparece en mi mente y mi corazón se acelera haciendo que la sangre suba a mi cabeza y se concentre en mi cara haciéndola sentir caliente y al darme cuenta de que lo que dibujo es a mi maestro junto con los niños de ayer mi mente explota en un mar de dudas.

Chica lo nota y sin preguntar coloca un libro delante de mi y hace que agache mi cabeza para que nadie note mi cara de este color rojo intenso… es como si ella supiera que ocurre.

-Bonnie, ¿te das cuenta al fin?- pregunta en susurros para que el profesor no se de cuenta.

-Si… creo que ir en moto bajo la lluvia ocasiono que me enfermara- respondo, es la única explicación posible que se me ocurre, por eso pienso en Bon por que fue a el al que fui a dejar en medio de la lluvia, pero jamás dejaría que mi mejor amigo fuera solo en la lluvia como un alma en pena, no señor, el es un buen amigo, yo también debo de serlo.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo? mira lo que dibujaste ¿En serio no lo notas?- susurra un poco molesta ¿Ahora que hice?

-No, Chica me duele la cabeza, por favor no alces la voz, y no no se a que te refieres- digo susurrando.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita

-¿Qué ocurre hay atrás señorita?- pregunta el profesor. Ups ya nos escucho.

-Ah je je je nada, nada, je, continúe profesor no lo interrumpo mas- responde nerviosa entre risas.

-Esta bien, siéntese.

-Ya vez Bonnie- susurra y después regresa su atención a la clase como prometió.

Mmm, mi corazón aun late rápido.

¿Qué será esto?- susurro para mi mismo tocando con mi mano mi pecho.

¿Bon también estará enfermo?

…

Notas: emm lo mismo del cap pasado, no me pertenece FNAF ni FNAFHS ni los personajes a excepción de Mathew.

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado… no se si supe captar la personalidad de Bonnie así que perdón por cualquier error.

Los capítulos serán en su mayoría narrados por Bon, pero Bonnie también narrara algunos al igual que yo.

Esos es todo, de nuevo espero les haya gustado

Ciao-


	3. Capitulo 3

Falling in love for you

Afuera es un día soleado, y se puede observar las gotas de las plantas caer y chocar contra el piso a causa de lluvia de ayer, se escucha a los pájaros cantar melodiosamente y los rayos del sol alumbran el salón dando así un tranquilo inicio a la mañana, demasiado tranquilo casi perfecto, solo un pequeño error, estamos leyendo en la clase de educación física.

-¿Qué rayos?- susurro.

Solo me quedara divagar felizmente.

Capitulo. 3 "Primer día"

Agh ¿No puede dar una clase interesante? vamos 30 minutos de esta forma, solo leyendo el maldito libro.

-Ahh- suspiro y bajo el libro para sacar de mi mochila los colores, aprovecho y termino el dibujo que hice en la primera clase.

El día de ayer fue bastante divertido pero cansado y aun no comienzo a trabajar, tan solo fue la practica inicial, pero de buenas a primeras los niños con los que accedí a jugar ya me preguntaban si tenia novia, pensé en Toddy pero no es una relación formal a demás de que no me gusta, solo la aprecio, lo peor de todo esto es que esa niña de 7 años me presumió en la cara que ella si tenia novio mientras señalaba a Bonnie el cual ni enterado estaba de que era el amor platónico de una niñita, el solo mantenía su linda sonrisa, reprimí varios insultos hacia la pequeña que al parecer no comprendía que ese es MI conejito.

Tras pasar 10 minutos decido ver como van mis avances, el dibujo esta quedando bien, el color no es excesivo, los trazos son delicados y las sombras están bien direccionadas, sonrió al notar que todo queda perfecto, como si mi mala suerte decidiera cederme un poco de paz.

Escondo debajo de mi suéter mis audífonos y sin que la profesora lo note comienzo a escuchar música.

En mi mente como todo el día esta el sonido de su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada tan extraña, su calma, ya que aunque no lo parezca su podría decir que Bonnie es una persona tranquila un poco curiosa, se que disfruta mas la sencillez de sentarse en el parque a tocar rock mientras comemos dulces y de vez en cuando cantar conmigo.

De verdad ya quiero que sea hora de ir al trabajo, porque ese será el momento en el que podremos estar juntos sin los regaños de Toddy por no prestarle atención, o las miradas aterradoramente acosadoras de Abby.

…

Al pasar todas las clases tomo mi guitarra y rápidamente salgo corriendo del salón, pero como los iluminati la traen en mi contra la pelirroja fresa que tengo como prometida aparece para joderme el día.

-Bon, llévame de compras, necesito un vestido para la fiesta de la familia de Joy, y tu, necesitas un traje muy elegante, ven vamos conejito- dice acercándose hasta mi.

-Te he dicho varias veces que no puedes llamarme así, y no tengo tiempo Toddy debo irme- contesto apresuradamente para poder alejarme, pero me toma del brazo.

-¿Qué? de nuevo me dejas por el rarito ese- listo toco fondo ayer me obligo a ver con ella una horrible película mientras me acosaba y ahora no me deja ir a trabajar, bien eso se lo soporto, pero ya me arte de sus insultos al oji rubí.

-Si ¿Algún problema? y no solo por eso, debo asistir al trabajo, ahora vete por favor, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día, con permiso- digo en un tono brusco estoy haciendo esperar a Bonnie.

-Cuando tú y yo estemos casados no necesitaras trabajar o tocar música, todo lo harán por ti, y por tu linda esposa, ¿Si?- responde de una forma muy irritante para mí.

-No, no quiero ser inútil, y aun no sabemos si nos casaremos, no apresures las cosas- me suelto de su agarre y siento que se aferra ahora a mi espalda.

-Entonces llévame contigo, please Bon.-

-No

…

-¿Por que nos seguiste Toddy? te dije que no podías venir- no se como demonios le hizo para pegarse a nosotros, solo se que cuando salude a Bonnie ella apareció de la nada y me abrazo, ahora no me suelta, ¿Tiene que ser tan desesperante?.

-Por mi no hay problema maestro, con que te permita trabajar todo esta bien- dice amablemente el de baja estatura mientras sonríe, de verdad hace que me enamore mas y mas de el.

-Aissh a ti nadie te pidió opinión –le responde

-Hoy será un largo día-

El camino es bastante tranquilo, se puede observar a la gente pasar lentamente, el sol es leve, sin calor, el aire choca contra mi cara y mueve ligeramente mi cabello.

Bonnie va tarareando una canción así que decido acompañarlo con la letra.

The morning light

Opened my eyes

I feel the strom

From a crazy night

Can't find my keys

I feel so lost

Bonnie comienza a tocar la guitarra y me sigue la letra.

-So show me what

-I've been looking for

-I've done everything

-Opened every door

-Then what i thought

-I'd never find was staring in my eyes

"I'm like oh my god is this real?"

-All the feelings i feel

-My heart she surely will steal

-And this is so surreal

-So i dive in like head first

-I'll take your best and your worst

-To feel my heartbeat burst

Amo esta canción me hace sentir feliz y siempre que la canto o escucho el viene a mi mente.

Como si se tratara de una conexión, ambos decidimos saltarnos lo demás de la letra e ir a nuestra parte favorita.

-You're got the thing i was missing

-When i'm with you

"I always get that"

"Felling"

"Felling"

"Felling"

"I always get-

-Ya basta, dios mío, no pueden estar en paz, aissh, de verdad son unos latosos- nos interrumpe Toddy bastante irritada. De nuevo la suerte no esta de mi lado.

-Ahh- suspira Bonnie, se que lo oculta, se que Toddy ya lo desespero.

Se forma un silencio incomodo en el que me dedico a mirar al suelo y observar mis pies caminar y mi sombra seguirme.

-Maestro cuidado con…- antes de que termine su frase choco contra un poste de luz, y para peor en un clavo, siento mi cabeza arder y la sangre manchar mi frente.

-¡Auch!, ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?!- me quejo

-¿Estas bien?- el se acerca y con un pañuelo limpia mi frente, me pide que lo presione hasta que lleguemos a la pizzería ahí me curara con mas calma.

Tras tropezarme con un perro que dormía plácidamente sobre la banqueta de la calle y que nos persiguiera 3 cuadras, llegamos a la pizzería.

-¡Hola! Bon, Bonnie y… ¿Quién eres?- nos recibe el chico de ojos azules con una cálida sonrisa.

-No necesitas saberlo- contesta groseramente Toddy.

-Ella es Toddy es la prometida de Bon, y quiso acompañarnos ¿Puede quedarse?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Maestro, ten- el peli morado coloca una bandita en mi frente justo donde me lastime con el clavo.

-Gracias Bonnie je je… soy muy torpe, perdón por las molestias- respondo y se que estoy sonrojado. El solo me sonríe.

-Bon hoy comenzaras repartiendo pizzas a estas direcciones, toma el casco- me ordena Matt entregándome las cosas y las llaves de la moto- Suerte ahora, apresúrate.

-Si.

-Espera Bon ¿Qué se supone que haga yo aquí en este horrible lugar?

-Tranquilo Bon, yo me encargo de la señorita- Uff aunque comenzamos mal, Mathew me ha salvado.

-Gracias

Salgo corriendo o perderé tiempo, me subo a la moto e intento encenderla pero no sirve, trato y trato, no sirve, tras pensar que hacer noto que las llaves con las que trataba encender la moto son las de mi casa. Algo esta claro, soy idiota.

Ahora si en marcha, bien, voy bien, Bon no vayas a hacer lo de siempre y termines perdiéndote.

El camino es tranquilo, el casco es cómodo y de el sobresalen algunos flequillos turquesa de mi frente que aun conserva el curita que Bonnie coloco, en el paisaje se pueden observar varios arboles en los que atraviesa la luz del sol que comienza a ocultarse entre las montañas, el aire refresca mi cara y mueve las hojas provocando un sonido crujiente pero pasivo, arriba se observan nubes blancas y esponjosas que adornan el cielo azul, en una parte de este hay nubes grises que comunican que lloverá, algo típico del verano, la música de mi celular conectado a la moto hace mas divertido el camino ya que no llega a arruinar nada de lo que me rodea, simplemente lo complementa.

Suerte ¿Has decidido acompañarme?

Al llegar al lugar donde debo entregar las pizzas todo se arruina, unos niños que jugaban con globos de agua me manchan la camisa, el aire trae consigo mucha tierra y ramitas que golpean mis ojos, unos perros comienzan a perseguirme, y hay hoyos por toda la calle.

Cuando llego a la primera casa luzco terrible mi camisa mojada, mis ojos algo llorosos, mis pantalones cubiertos de tierra, mi cabello pegado a mi cara y todo cansado. Al bajar y buscar en el maletín las pizzas, noto que no hay nada e inmediatamente viene a mi mente la mesa de la cocina en las que las deje

-¡¿Es en serio?!- grito

-Booooon, Bon, Las pizzas- escucho una voz familiar provenir de atrás, al voltear veo a Freddy sobre su moto, parece que a el no le paso lo que a mi al llegar aquí.

-Freddy, hola- saludo

-Vaya ja ja, parece que te dieron la bienvenida, mi primer día en esta cuadra fue igual, aunque estaba lloviendo y yo venia sin casco- su voz refleja traumas del pasado.

-Mmm… olvidemos eso, ten, Bonnie lo noto y me pidió que te las trajera aprovechando que yo hare mis entregas aquí, tu novio si que es muy fijado eh- me entrega las cajas y me da un golpecito con su codo haciendo una cara rara y provocando que me sonroje por lo antes dicho.

-Bonnie no es mi novio… aun- lo último lo digo en susurro.

-Pero lo quieres de uke, eres muy fácil de descifrar- dice

-Y tú muy pasiva.

\- ¿Eh?- se sonroja, como pensé Freddy es muy fácil de calmar, además de no ser una persona que guste de discutir

-A todo esto ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Joy cierto?- mi pregunta es tonta es mas que obvio que ella fue, no es como si el conviviera mucho con Abby.

\- Emm… ¿No?

-Si fue ella

-Rayos

Freddy se despide y yo procedo a entregar las pizzas que Bonnie rescato de la cocina, sonrió y pongo cara de tonto al notar que mi suerte da un giro en cuanto esta a mi lado, siempre salvándome, siempre feliz, siempre raro y curioso, puede pasar del conejito mas tierno al macho mas badass y aun así siempre parecerme adorable, ¿Algo esta mal conmigo? dicen que el amor es ciego, pero yo opino que no es mas que una mentira mal hecha y que ha logrado engañar a muchos, el amar y apreciar a una persona a pesar de sus defectos es aceptar que nadie es perfecto y aceptar que tu tampoco lo eres, otra cosa es el amor estúpido con dolor que es simple atracción.

….

Narrador

…..

Toddy se encontraba sentada en una silla de la pizzería, Bon llevaba 17 minutos de haber salido en la moto, el rarito adorable atendía las mesas rápidamente, limpiaba con habilidad, y hacia sentir a los niños felices.

Una pequeña niña castaña se acerco a la peli roja y le solicito que jugara con ella al creer que era una empleada ya que era una tarea que realizaban estos.

-Disculpe, puede jugar conmigo en lo que llega mi pizza, me encuentro un poco aburrida- dijo inocentemente la menor

-¿Yo? ja ¿Crees que jugaría con una niña manchada de refresco? y ¿Qué es ese vestido tan largo y feo? pareces monja- insulto

-¿Eh?- la castaña comenzó a soltar lagrimas por los ojos y es que tan solo era una niña de 6 años a la que cruelmente habían juzgado- Disculpe señorita, no era mi intención molestarla, en verdad, perdón.

Desde la cocina observaba atentamente Mathew la escena, cuando Bonnie se disponía a entregar la pizza a la familia de la pequeña el lo detuvo, un impulso quizá, pero le pidió que le permitiera entregar la comida personalmente.

El vestido de la pequeña era mojado por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos ámbar, cuando se alejaba de Toddy, el rubio acerco su mano a la gotita que recorría su mejilla y la limpio dulcemente.

-No le hagas caso pequeña, a mi me parece que alguien esta celosa de tu vestido- dijo viendo a Toddy- Porque parece el de una princesa, y solo las lindas princesas comen uno de mis cupcakes especiales- le entrego una pieza de las tantas especialidades del menú, un panque de fresa con relleno de chocolate y chispas del mismo sabor que el relleno, además de que este también era adornado con una carita, como el del peculiar adorno de la cabeza del mayor. La niña al recibir el regalo se sonrojo como toda joven que es encantada por el canadiense y con una sonrisa en la cara se retiro llevando consigo su pizza.

-Pedófilo ¿eh?- Toddy lo ocultaba pero la actitud que tenia el panecito era realmente amable y provocaba un sentimiento extraño en su corazón, lo sintió desde que el no se molesto por ser tan grosera al preguntarle su nombre solo le sonrió.

-Amm… Toddy creo que tienes ideas muy extrañas de mi, je je solo consolé a la niña, no me pude presentar debidamente, mi nombre es Mathew, conoces a mi hermana menor, Joy y a mi primo Golden, yo si he oído de ti, je je no eres como dicen, pasando de tema creo que estarás mas cómoda en la sala de empleados, vamos le prometí a Bon cuidarte, no dejare que nada malo te ocurra- "¿Qué es todo esto?, esa forma de ser, esa sonrisa hace que me sienta extraña, y esa frase sonó muy cliché pero aun así , me ¿Gusto?, ¿Qué?, no, no señor, quizá solo llame mi atención por ser el hermano de mi amiga, si debe ser eso, y aissh Bon ya se tardo, no soportare mas aquí" fue lo que paso por la mente de Toddy.

El alto la guio a la sala, que estaba perfectamente arreglada y le pidió que se quedara ahí.

-Bon tardara un poco más, así que puedes estar aquí, cuando mi turno termine te llevare a tu casa ¿Te parece?

-Amm… si como sea, siempre que pueda salir rápido de aquí mucho mejor, me comienza a afectar tanto olor a queso, terrible

-Eres linda, je je, ya vuelvo- se despidió dejando sorprendida a la morena, nadie le había dicho de esa manera, ni siquiera Bon que era su prometido.

…..

.Bon narra.

-Ahh, que día tan pesado y doloroso, no pude pasar tiempo con mi lindo conejito, ok, ok, no es mío… aun- susurro para mi mismo

El trabajo de hoy había sido realmente pesado para cuando llegue a la pizzería serán las 8, me sorprende que no haya llovido todavía, me pregunto como habrán pasado el rato Bonnie y los demás, seguro Toddy ya se fue, las casas a las que repartí tenían mascotas muy agresivas que me dejaron el pantalón destrozado, y al llegar a una casa me tropecé con las cuerdas de mis zapatos y le tire encima la pizza a una chica que me abrió, tuve que disculparme, Bonnie me conoce tan bien que coloco una de repuesto, realmente me salva a cada rato.

Al llegar al local el gerente me esta esperando para entregar el dinero de la comida, le doy lo solicitado, me quito el uniforme y llego en plena lluvia a mi casa, repitiendo lo mismo de ayer solo que esta vez olvide las llaves en el trabajo, de nuevo Toddy me abre molesta, pero la ignoro, hoy fue un día terrible, mis planes se fueron a la chucha, solo me queda cambiarme y dormir, no necesite mi guitarra en todo el turno.

Cuando me recuesto en mi cama disfrutando del aroma a limpio que emanan las cobijas mi celular suena y contesto algo irritado.

-¿Diga?

-Maestro, perdón por molestar pero ¿podríamos vernos en el parque? – su voz, o dios mío, su voz, justo cuando me hundo en oscuridad el se convierte en la luz que me rescata del vacio.

-Bonnie, claro ¿Cuándo?

-Ahora

-¿Qué?

-Si, esta lloviendo, será divertido, te espero, ya voy llegando je je je- algo esta claro, es un completo loco, no lo voy a dejar ahí bajo la lluvia, sin que mi padre lo note tomo su llave de la casa y una sombrilla, me pongo mi suéter turquesa que Bonnie me regalo en mi cumpleaños, sigilosamente o bueno tiro un florero de la sala pero nadie lo nota, eso confirma que soy un ninja, salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta con cuidado, ay ¿A quién engaño? la azoté sin querer, pero de nuevo nadie lo noto.

Llego corriendo al parque la lluvia empeora y el viento hace que por un momento sienta que soy incapaz de respirar, cuando logro divisar la banquita en la que Bonnie esta sentado, noto que es la banquita bajo el árbol, un rayo le caerá si no se aleja, me acerco corriendo hacia el.

-Bo-onie… ahh, me muero- me recargo en mis rodillas para recuperar el aire.

-Maestro llegaste, ven juguemos- me dice animadamente tomándome de la mano y guiándome a unos charcos que se forman en el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos? Bonnie esta lloviendo a mares, ¿No tienes frio?- pregunto.

-Nop, recuerdas, "Sonríe aunque mil lagrimas estén cayendo del cielo", ¿No?- me sonrojo al saber que el aun recuerda ese día, 2 años atrás le quite la mascara de felicidad falsa que mostraba tras ser golpeado.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, dijiste que amabas mi comida- fui muy feliz cuando me dijo eso, mi padre me lo había mencionado pero en tono de burla llamándome afeminado.

-Aun la amo, eres mi chef favorito, pero no se lo digas a mi mama je je, solo que ya no me has cocinado de nuevo je je- su tono de voz se vuelve melancólico

-Bonnie ¿Por qué querías que viniera?

-Te extrañe- oh por dios, ¿Esto es real? ¿Es real? siento mi corazón acelerarse y mi respiración cortarse, la sangre sube a mi cabeza, haciendo que parezca un tomate de los que ama Spring- Hoy me aburrí bastante, es solo que, extrañe a mi mejor amigo ¿Esta mal ser así de egoísta?- ay fue bonito mientras duro ¿Tenias que mandarme a la friendzone de nuevo?

-Oh, vaya.

-Bon, quédate a dormir a mi casa, le pregunte a mi madre si podías y me dijo que si, ahora tu respóndeme- me pregunta mientras me mira fijamente- Esa es la razón principal.

-¿Era necesario venir a mojarnos? te vas a enfermar Bonnie

-No me enfermare, soy inmune a la lluvi… achuuu- estornuda.

-Ves, te lo dije conejito desobediente- le regaño colocándole mi suéter en la cabeza y atrayéndolo hacia mi para después cubrirnos con el paraguas.

-¿Entonces te quedaras?

-Si

-Yaay- me abraza y causa que me ponga más rojo de lo normal.

….

Cuando entramos a casa de Bonnie su mama nos recibe con un cálido abrazo y nos manda a dormir, a mi me presta ropa y me guía al cuarto de visitas, que se encuentra junto al cuarto de los padres del peli morado.

La cama es suavecita y la lluvia se puede escuchar chocar contra la ventana, algo bastante reconfortante, recuerdo que no le he avisado a mi padre que me quedaría aquí, pero supongo que no hay problema después de todo ya tengo 17.

-¿Bon?- escucho al oji rubí susurrar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, entra- el si es todo un ninja ya que a penas y noto cuando se sienta el la cama junto a mi.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?

-Bon, ¿Estas enfermo?

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, yo últimamente he sentido raro, mi corazón y mi estomago brincan y una sonrisa inconscientemente se aparece en mi cara. A demás de que me molesta más de lo normal Toddy. ¿Por qué?- ¿Sera que el? no, aun es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, cuando menos me lo espere me friendzoneara de nuevo.

-No lo se Bonnie, pero no es una enfermedad, eso te lo aseguro, si se lo comentas a Chica quizá sepa que te ocurre…

-Si le preguntare el viernes

-Oh es cierto, mañana no hay clases.

-Bon ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

-Si

-Quédate conmigo todo el día de mañana, no hay clases, salgamos al parque, y en el trabajo te tocara trabajar conmigo en la cocina… entonces… ¿Aceptas?- se que no debo ilusionarme, pero es inevitable con semejante petición.

-Si, estaré contigo.

-Bon ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?- mmm de seguro me pedirá que toquemos la guitarra aunque es un poco tarde para eso.

-Claro

-Acuéstate conmigo- ¿Qué? siento mi cara enrojecer de nuevo incluso siento que sangrara mi nariz, soy el único pervertido que malpensaría semejante petición planteada por alguien tan inocente, cálmate Bon no vayas a responder con una estupidez

-¡Guitarra!... emm digo, si Bonnie, recuéstate- rayos de nuevo la regué.

-No me refería a eso je je- oh ¿No me digas que? acaso el quiere que yo…

-¿Podemos dormir en mi cuarto? es mas cómodo y ya esta calientita la cama, tendremos mejores sueños te lo aseguro- soy tan idiota que me deje engañar.

-Si- salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos al de Bonnie, tiene varios posters colgados, sus dos guitarras, una mesita de trabajo, entre otras cosas.

Al recostarnos y taparnos Bonnie me pregunta algo.

-Bon

-Dime conejito

-Je je me gusta que me digas así, cuando lo haces mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿Por qué será?... bueno en realidad no importa, buenas noches- escucho a Bonnie, acomodarse y caer en el sueño, pero a mi me es imposible pegar los ojos después de lo que dijo.

¿Sera que por fin te gusto?

Es lo último que pienso antes de ceder ante el cansancio.

….

¡3712 palabras! y eso que comencé sin ninguna inspiración, puede que el capitulo sea algo largo y tal vez aburrido, pero se que nadie lee esto así que da igual yo me divertí escribiéndolo, aunque tengo dolor de cabeza y son la 1 de la mañana y comencé a las 4 de la tarde. Bueno solo diré que este cap es de gran importancia por lo que lo hice mas largo, y los momentos BxB son más evidentes al final ya saben Bonnie no entiende, y ni yo me entendí al escribir el cap incluso confundí a alguien que trato de ayudar pero weno. Lo mismo de siempre FNAF no me pertenece tampoco FNAFHS ni los personajes a excepción de Matt, tampoco me pertenece la canción del principio esta es de We the kings y es That Feeling

Espero que a quien lea esto le haya gustado

Y Ciao-


	4. Capitulo 4

Falling in love for you

El sol entra por la ventana anunciando que la lluviosa noche ha terminado, se puede escuchar la tranquila respiración de mi adorable acompañante, la cama se siente muy tiesa y fría… no espera… ¡estoy en el piso!… ahora lo recuerdo Bonnie murmuraba sobre que era un destructor o algo parecido y de la nada me dio una patada en las costillas, pero al estar muy cansado no le di importancia y ahora noto que donde pase la noche fue en su piso, vaya suerte que tengo.

-Mmm humm- escucho que el se mueve en la cama, al parecer comienza a despertarse, miro hacia el reloj colgado en la pared lila el cual marca que son las 10 de la mañana, los padres de Bonnie ya se fueron al trabajo.

-¿Bon?, ¿Bon?, ¡Bon!- su voz suena agitada y asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Bon, ahh, aquí estas, pensé que me habías dejado solo

-Nunca lo haría, te lo prometí, hoy estaremos todo el día juntos- le revuelvo el pelo y sus mejillas adquieren un color carmesí, ¿Qué es lo que Bonnie sentirá por mi?

Capitulo. 4 "Un día a tu lado"

La casa estaba sola pero en calma, solo se podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj, era un silencio tan cómodo que decidimos romper, ¿Por qué?, pues hacia hambre es lo único que importa mas que seguir disfrutando de un tiempo de paz.

-¿Bon, tienes hambre?, por que yo si- decía el chico de gafas mientras sacaba la basura, y como toda basura, el olor era terrible, ¿Cómo puede activarse su apetito aun en situaciones así?

\- Ah - suspire- sigues teniendo ese extraño apetito Bonnie, y… ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Pancakes- me miro como si acabara de decir lo más delicioso del mundo, como si no hubiera comido en días, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa apareció en su cara, tan lindo, como siempre, haciendo que mi corazón salte y me ordene seguir sus deseos.

-Claro.

-Yaay – el peli morado salta y me abraza haciendo que mi cara se sonroje, el día no ha comenzado si yo no me sonrojo, es de ley.

-Maestro, ¿Te das cuenta de que volverás a cocinarme? – dice con una sonrisa mas calmada, mas suave, con un sentimiento, algo que me es imposible explicar, aunque jamás he sabido expresar a Bonnie, ni lo que me provoca, mi corazón y mi estomago saltan al estar junto a el, mi cara es tomada por una sonrisa boba, mis mejillas se sonrojan constantemente, mi respiración se corta, me dan ganas de protegerlo siempre, hace 2 años tuve que cometer un error terrible, solo para comprender al final una única cosa, estoy enamorado de el, como nunca lo había estado, a excepción de mi guitarra y la música, y fue por medio de mi pasión que conocí a la persona mas impredecible del mundo, o bueno al menos del mío.

-Y cocinare mejor que nunca, es mas, mejor que el panecito que trabaja con nosotros- digo haciendo una pose bastante extraña, pero según yo de ganador, aunque solo provoco que Bonnie se ría.

-Para mí ya eres mejor que el panquecito, je je Bon te quiero amigo, eres mi chef favorito y dudo que ya no cocines bien- no hay día en que no me saque y vuelva a meter a la friendzone.

-Si, si, para eso están los amigos, para dormir juntos, para abrazarnos constantemente, para llamarnos "conejito", para alimentarnos mutuamente, para pasar todo el día juntos, je je je si, por supuesto amigos ¿Estas seguro de que eso hacen los amigos?- me acerco a Bonnie a una distancia muy corta, puedo oír su respiración agitarse.

-No maestro, hay algo más, un sentimiento más fuerte en mi corazón- sonríe -La música, también para eso están los amigos, para compartir gustos, en nuestro caso ir a tocar guitarra al parque, je je, eso te falto amigo- auch, eso me dolió, ¿Tenia que ser tan estúpido? pero no, hay voy yo de babotas a creer que el por fin entiende que me gusta, incluso se que podría tener un cartel pegado en la cara que diga "Bonnie te amo, se Mi guitarrista adorable " pero seguro ocurriría algo como que me tropiece de nuevo y termine rompiendo el cartel y manchándolo de sangre porque no solo seria eso, no señor, también me rompería la nariz.

Me dedico a preparar la mezcla para después verterla en el sartén y esperar a que se esponjen, recuerdo que una vez mi madre me dijo que siempre que se cocina con una sonrisa en la cara y con ganas de que disfruten quienes lo comerán, con el único objetivo de hacerles felices, la comida tiene un sabor delicioso, como si apareciera el sol en una tarde nublada y depresiva.

Sirvo en un plato tres hotcakes les agrego miel de maple y le coloco fresas y moras en la cima.

-Conejito, a desayunar- digo tratando de imitar la voz de una mujer pero como soy yo definitivamente suena terrible.

-Maestro, sonaste como una viejita inglesa, creo que te sale mejor la voz de un francés, Bonsua je je je

-Ey quedamos en que eso se olvidaría- es vergonzoso recordar cuando me hice pasar por un estudiante de intercambio de Francia en aquel campamento

-Le gustaste a Puppet

-Traumas del pasado, no vuelvan- digo recordando las veces que se me acerco peligrosamente la chica que prefiere parecer hombre, y no le sale nada mal.

-Je je "Ay Puppet, ya te explique que Bonsua era yo con un bigote puesto, ahora por favor baja esa piedra"- dice Bonnie entre risas imitando mi voz al explicarle todo a la chica amante del terror.

-Humm- hago un puchero y me volteo- Jumm me iré a desayunar a otra parte – digo con indignación o bueno fingiéndola.

-¿Eh? ¿Te moleste maestro?- sus ojos brillan con tristeza, parece un gatito al que le acaban de negar la comida, rayos así no puedo enojarme con el.

-No, solo jugaba, ven vamos a comer- presiono sus caches para comunicarle que todo esta bien, pero de nuevo se sonroja, ¿Qué esta pasándote conejito?

-Emm… sss… ¡SI!- responde desviando la mirada.

Nos sentamos a desayunar mientras vemos una película bastante aburrida, en serio ¿Qué ocurre con las películas? ya no pasan buenas en la tele.

-¡Bon! ¡Eres el MEJOR chef! ¿Cómo logras que la comida tenga un sabor tan especial?- pregunta Bonnie emocionado, sus mejillas están ligeramente rosas, sus ojos carmesí brillan y su boca escurre algo de baba, adorable, es lo primero que pienso al verlo de esa forma.

-Se-cre-to- digo y el cruza los brazos inflando los cachetes y desviando la mirada un gesto bastante aniñado que adoro de el.

-Humm, esta bien, guarda tu secreto, oh por cierto maestro vamos al parque escuche que hoy habrá una feria y si nos apuramos llegamos antes de que sean las 3 y debamos ir al trabajo, vamos, vamos- me para y salimos de la casa, aunque claro Bonnie no olvida las llaves de su hogar como yo.

Al llegar al lugar acordado noto que hay muchos juegos mecánicos, puestos de comida, juegos de destreza, puestos de venta, entre otras cosas mas.

Decidimos empezar por un juego que consiste en tirar todos los caballos con el rifle que contiene 10 balas, yo intento primero al tomar el gatillo me preparo a disparar pero todo sale mal como de costumbre, las 3 primeras balas salen disparadas por el techo del puesto, las siguientes fallan y cuando estoy a punto de disparar la ultima bala estornudo y esta golpea al señor dueño del juego el cual me mira con odio. El turno de Bonnie es ahora, antes de que entreguen el rifle, el se amarra el cabello en una coleta rebelde, sube sus gafas, su mirada se profundiza, sus pupilas se hacen mas pequeñas de lo normal, su lengua sobresale de su boca, toma el arma coloca su ojo en la mirilla mientras el otro lo cierra y dispara las 10 balas de golpe tumbando todos los de la primera fila, el vendedor queda impresionado y le da el premio, el cual es un conejo turquesa con las mejillas rojas y una guitarra en brazos ¿Por qué se me hará tan conocido?, de todos modos lo he mencionado antes Bonnie pasa del uke mas adorable al macho mas badass del pueblo.

"Cansado" es lo único que se me ocurre para describir la mañana el oji rubí pasa y pasa de puesto en puesto comprando muchos dulces, comida, ganando premios y bueno por mi parte solo lo sigo, en los juegos quedo demostrado que soy un asco, y los juegos mecánicos nos harán vomitar la comida, por lo que nos divertimos cantando canciones y al final del pasillo donde casi no hay puestos se encuentra un juego titulado "Masacre en el cementerio" como si nos empujaran ambos corremos hacia allí, el encargado nos explica que es un juego a oscuras en el que varios monstros trataran de atacarnos, si nos atrapan o nos rendimos perdemos, pero si cruzamos la puerta exitosamente, ganamos 300 euros cada uno, oh vamos como podríamos negarnos a algo así de tentador.

Al entrar todo esta oscuro, lo único que se escucha es el aire y nuestros pasos, el lugar es bastante frio, y detrás de nosotros se escucha la puerta chirriante cerrarse, el camino es alumbrado por focos parpadeantes, al caminar descubrimos que donde pisamos hay tumbas y de ellas se escuchan susurros y alguien a paso lento comienza a seguirnos, puedo sentir como mi espalda hormiguea y mi piel se pone chinita, Bonnie toma mi mano y susurra "No te vayas a perder Bon", oh cierto siempre me pasa lo mismo por lo que cuando me suelta le respondo "No te preocupes ganaremos" aunque después de un rato siento que ni mi sombra me sigue, al voltear pasa, me he perdido, ay ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? , trato de volver al camino pero no veo nada, y de nuevo alguien me sigue, apresuro el paso y mi acompañante no deseado también, a tal punto de que estoy corriendo, corro por aquí, corro por allá, me tropiezo con una lapida y caigo en lodo o bueno prefiero pensar que es eso, escucho un "Fin del juego" y cuando están a punto de declararme perdedor Bonnie se lanza gritando a tumbar al tipo, me toma de la mano me jala y corremos a la salida, al estar fuera comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas y de la nada vomita en un bote de basura, nos vemos fijamente y de nuevo nos tiramos a reír, el encargado se acerca.

-Y ¿Cómo la pasaron? ¿Qué vieron?

-Je je nos separamos sin querer y mi maestro se perdió, yo vi tripas una niña colgada de un árbol, arañas gigantes me persiguieron, una mujer con la boca cortada me pidió ayuda- dice aun en el suelo, por mi parte me paro y respondo.

-Yo no veía nada porque me aleje del camino, y un hombre comenzó a perseguirme, y ahora que ya veo creo que caí en un charco de sangre falsa- digo observando mi playera cubierta de rojo.

-Esperen un momento- dice al entregarnos el premio- ¿Mujer con la boca cortada? ¿Charco de sangre? emm… no me creerán pero no había nada de eso en el recorrido, de hecho prohibí el uso de sangre falsa, al igual que una posible salida del lugar iluminado- Bonnie y yo sentimos un escalofrió recorrer nuestros cuerpos y nos miramos mutuamente.

-"¿Eh?"

Regresamos a casa del de baja estatura para tomar jugo y que yo me cambie la ropa, al terminar tomamos nuestras guitarras y salimos directo a la pizzería.

La tarde de este jueves es tranquila, el sol se mantiene en un punto agradable, el aire es fresco, el recorrido es adornado por un silencio que no llega a ser incomodo, los arboles se ven realmente verdes y hay varias aves posadas en sus ramas, un camión de helado llama nuestra atención y nos acercamos a compran un helado de chocolate para Bonnie y uno de vainilla para mi, al pagar continuamos, ahora también se escucha la canción del camión de fondo, estamos tan cómodos en este ambiente que ninguno se atreve a romper el silencio.

Entramos a la pizzería y el olor a la especialidad me nubla la vista causando que salga disparado a la cocina en la que se encuentra Matt, Joy y Toddy… ¡¿Joy y Toddy?!

-Pero que…

-Hola Bon, vine a visitar a mi hermanito y ya sabes cierta obsesionada se me pego

-¿Ah? yo solo quería ver a Bon y preguntarle algo

-Pues aprovecha linda lo tienes enfrente- Mathew ¿Le dijo linda? ¿A Toddy? miro a ambas chicas y Joy también esta sorprendida la peli roja solo esta ligeramente sonrojada ¿De que me perdí ayer?

-Ajamm ya se, no tienes que decírmelo- Toddy aclara su voz y me mira fijamente con una expresión seria en su rostro- ¿Por qué no dormiste en casa? acaso planeas abandonarme ¿Qué ocurrió Bon?-

-Ah je je je, no nada, solo salí a jugar en la lluvia y se me paso el tiempo- mi voz suena nerviosa espero me crea porque se que mi amiga y su hermano ya lo notaron, lo se por la mirada incrédula en sus caras.

-Y ¿Estas bien? ¿Dormiste en la calle? Bon te enfermaras, aissh ¿Por que nunca haces cosas normales?- ella se comienza a acercar, creo que trata de abrazarme, aunque no creo que para un abrazo sea necesario acercar su rostro al mío… espera… ¡trata de besarme!, vamos Bon tu puedes busca un escape, y para mi mala o buena suerte, tss ya saben iluminatis, me tropiezo con un banco atrás de mi y caigo al piso, ñe al menos estoy libre.

-¡Bon!

-Estoy bien

-Pero dormiste en la calle

-No durmió en la calle- entra Bonnie a la cocina parece irritado.

-A ti nadie te pregunto, deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe, rarito- dice Toddy creo que ella también esta molesta.

-Pero si me incumbe, Bon se quedo a dormir en mi casa

-Eso no fue lo que el dijo

-Porque te alteras maldita bruja, ¿Algún problema con que Bon prefiera a sus amigos? pasa demasiado tiempo contigo, es tu prometido ¿Qué mas quieres?- ¿Que esta… ¿Bonnie esta celoso?¿De Toddy?

-Bonnie, ¿Qué te ocurre? , je je, ten ve a dejar estas pizzas a la mesas 7 y 12, recuerda la sonrisa- nerviosamente Matt trata de calmar la situación mandando al peli morado a atender las mesas.

-Si- se retira aun molesto, lo se, su mirada lo refleja.

-¿Qué? Bon estuviste en su casa ¿Tanto te desespero como para que busques huir de mi?- dice a punto de llorar Toddy, jamás la había visto así, pero es que yo tampoco comprendo que acaba de pasar.

-No Toddy, yo jamás te he odiado-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por que?- molesta, claramente lo esta… ¿Por qué ocurre esto?, pensar que era un grandioso día

-Emm, Toddy necesitas calmarte, ven vamos a la sala de empleados, Joy avísame cuando Bonnie vuelva- dice llevando a la morena con el

-Bon ¿Crees que el este celoso? lo vi muy molesto- me pregunta mi mejor amiga, ella es muy perspicaz, además de conocerme tan bien, le agradezco por nunca abandonarme en las situaciones difíciles como ahora.

-Ni yo se que acaba de ocurrir-

-Ahh- suspira- Iré a avisar que Bonnie ya llego, trata de hablar con el- dice saliendo de la cocina, afortunadamente ninguno de los demás empleados ha escuchado lo ocurrido, Foxy salió por hielo para las aguas, Chica atiende las mesas, Freddy nunca esta aquí, o bueno, son muy pocas las veces, nadie cercano a el que pueda explicarme que le ocurre a mi conejito.

-Ya, dame las siguientes pizzas Cupcake- dice entrando

-Bonnie…

-¡Ah!, sobre Toddy…- toma una pizzas con números arriba y sale rápidamente sin terminar la oración.

Entrega las pizzas a cada mesa mostrando una sonrisa falsa que todos creen, si tan solo lo conocieran, cuando las entrega todas, parece perderse en si mismo y le ocurre lo que siempre a mi, se tropieza solo que el se queda ahí tirado aprovechando que la mascara de conejito que usa para entretener y ser mesero le cubre mayor parte de la cara se queda como si nada con el brazo sobre su cabeza, en ese momento me acerco y le ayudo a pararse, cuando lo hago sale corriendo por el pasillo en el que el guardia cierra la puerta asustado.

-Ve Bon, los cubriré- escucho al rubio detrás de mi, el solo me observa con una sonrisa. Le agradezco y voy a buscar a ese loco.

Encuentro a Bonnie recargado en los casilleros sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me acerco y se asusta por mi aparición tan repentina, algo que comúnmente haría el.

-Yo… no lo entiendo

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-El ¿Por qué actué así?, solo se que me moleste demasiado al ver a Toddy, me moleste al ver que estaba a punto de… besarte- lo ultimo lo dice en un susurro para el mismo. Se pone de pie aun recargado en los casilleros.

-No te había molestado antes, después de todo ella es mi prometida- lo provoco, quiero saber si estoy en lo correcto.

-Lo se ¡maldita sea!, es solo que… agh, siempre me ha molestado, solo que últimamente es con mayor intensidad, me molesta el que este cerca de ti, específicamente de ti- dice gritando.

Aprovecho el que este en esa posición para acorralarlo poniendo mi mano a un lado de su cabeza y causando que se ponga totalmente rojo.

-Je je je… emm… ¿Quu quu que haces Bon?-dice muy nervioso entre tartamudeos.

-Bonnie te has preguntado…

-¿Que?- dice aun nervioso

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?

…..

Notas: bien, bien en serio inspiración-chan se tardo mucho en venir pero por fin termine y los capítulos siguen siendo larguísimos bueno mas estos últimos 2

Ahora si creo que me he confundido al escribir pero espero que a quien lea esto le haya gustado

Les recuerdo que FNAF no me pertenece es FNAFHS tampoco, hay nuevo personaje en la serie pero no lo meteré, tampoco a Cami o bueno no se, de igual forma no me pertenecen los personajes, solo Mathew, les recuerdo que si no me queda la personalidad de Bonnie pues perdón

Espero les haya gustado

Y Ciao.

Posdata: como no soy mala el siguiente capitulo se titula "Mas cerca de ti" ahora si

Ciao


	5. Capitulo 5

Falling in love for you

Mi respiración se corta, mi rostro se sonroja, estoy nervioso, realmente lo estoy, la cara de Bon esta demasiado cerca, pero la pregunta que acaba de pronunciar no tiene respuesta, porque la verdad yo tampoco se lo que me ocurre, no se por lo que esta pasando mi corazón, solo se que sentí rabia al ver a la bruja esa cerca de el, solo se que recientemente el ocupa la mayoría de mis pensamientos, no se la razón, quisiera saberla.

-¡Ahh!-Bon se sonroja y se aparta, supongo que ha notado lo que acaba de hacer- ajajaja, emm, volvamos al trabajo, Bonnie si quieres olvida eso, no tiene que preocuparte, vamos, aun queda parte del día ¿recuerdas lo que prometí?, ven vamos- me sonríe nerviosamente, pero… ¿Por qué no puedo ignorar la pregunta fácilmente?, asiento rápidamente, sonrió y le sigo.

El debe ayudar en la cocina y yo ayudare a Chica como mesero, ya que Golden esta enfermo y tiene permiso para faltar, pero al ser verano el local se llena de gente, hace falta personal, suspiro, la escena reciente se repite en mi mente, y me dan ganas de sonreír, pero se que será una sonrisa boba, el que Bon me acorralara y cortara la distancia provoco que mi mente este mas confusa, que todo se vuelva un acertijo sin respuesta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? aghhh, no lo soporto, no soporto no comprender que me ocurre, definitivamente esto debe ser algún tipo de rareza, ¿Debería ir al medico?

-"No lo se Bonnie, pero no es una enfermedad, eso te lo aseguro, si se lo comentas a Chica quizá sepa que te ocurre…"

Son las palabras que necesitaba oír, eso es, ella debe saber que me ocurre, siempre ha sido como una hermana mayor para mí y últimamente me ha reprendido por no comprender algunas cosas, ¿Será esto a lo que se refería?

Capitulo 5 "Mas cerca de ti"

El descanso a comenzado Bon saldrá en unos minutos, mmm… Fox no esta, debería aprovechar y hablar con la rubia, me levanto de donde estoy sentado y me encamino hacia ella, la cual al mirarme corre hasta a mi.

-¡BONNIE!- oh no esto no es bueno luce molesta, corre, corre, corre.

-¡Nuuu! ¿Ahora que hice?- cuando esta molesta se vuelve mas rápida, por lo que logra atraparme.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Toddy?

-No lo se, créeme que no me comprendo, al verla tan cerca de mi maestro, solo…, ahh ¡No entiendo que me pasa!- digo sujetando mi cabeza y alzando la voz.

-¿En serio aun no entiendes?

-No ¿Tu si?

-Ja ja ja, me paso lo mismo en algún punto, no te puedo decir lo que te ocurre, si comenzaste con esa reacción, estas muy cerca de descubrirlo, solo escucha a tu corazón y deja de confundirte, lo sabrás pequeño ser inocente, lo descubrirás, no eres tonto- me sonríe, no se la razón pero esto me tranquiliza.

-¡Bonnie!, el panecito nos regalo cupcakes especiales, ¿Dónde estas?- lo escucho

-Oh, me tengo que ir, gracias Chica- digo despidiéndome- ¡Ahí voy, no te vayas a comer ninguno sin mi Bon! – digo gritando para advertirle a ese conejito.

Me dirijo hasta donde esta, al verlo sentado bajo los arboles que son atravesados por los rayos del sol que iluminan su cara, su cabello turquesa siendo movido por el ligero viento, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, sus ojos esmeralda entrecerrados observando a las personas pasar, mi corazón empieza a latir demasiado rápido haciendo que mi sangre suba a mi cabeza… "¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?"... agh… no lo se, pero te juro que te responderé cuando lo sepa. Me acerco y le robo de las manos la bolsa con cupcakes y muerdo uno de mora azul, el se ríe ante mi gesto y toma uno, últimamente las tardes han sido bastante tranquilas con lluvias para cerrar, sin silencios incómodos entre los 2.

El tiempo pasa y es hora de volver, en cuanto termine de entretener a los pequeños con juegos, pasaremos a tocar en la plataforma, ahora no estaré solo, el me acompañara con la guitarra y la letra, en verdad admiro la forma en que toca y sincroniza su voz.

Los niños corren con mucha energía, por lo que me da flojera seguirlos, lo haría si no me doliera la espalda por haberme caído hace rato, una niña de 7 años que siempre esta aquí se acerca creo que se llama Alice.

-¡Bonnie!

-Je je hola pequeña, ¿Qué necesitas?- me inclino para quedar a su altura

-Me dejarías ver debajo de tu mascara- dice apuntando a mi accesorio, en un antifaz de conejito que complementa mi chaleco morado, moño y orejas.

-Humm, esta bien pero pásame eso lentes que están en esa mesa- ella corre animadamente a por ellos, cuando los trae me quito la mascara y coloco mis lentes redondos en donde deberían ir.

-Listo- le sonrió.

-Wuaa, como pensaba eres muy adorable y guapo.

-¿Eh?- Alice se pone de puntillas, sujeta mi cabello lo que hace que me incline hacia adelante y me susurra- Me agradas mucho

-A mi también me agradas je je- respondo de igual forma, ella se acerca y planta un beso en mi mejilla, je je los niños son realmente adorables.

Detrás de mi veo a Bon explotar un jugo en su puño, su expresión es bastante aterradora.

-Oye niña te estas pasando

-¿Qué solo le dije a Bonnie cuanto me gusta?- dice sacando la lengua

-Pues eres muy pequeña

-Pero ya me dijo que yo también le gusto- ¿Eh? a eso se refería cuando dijo que yo le agradaba, ouu ay je je ¿Qué se hace en estas situaciones?

-Emm, no pequeña, solo me agradas, veras eres muy joven para comprender, je je, lo siento en verdad- creo que le acabo de dar su primera decepción amorosa, ay me siento mal.

-Ja ja – se burla Bon, yo solo le doy un codazo para que se calle.

-¿Tienes novia Bonnie?

-Nop

-Entonces espero que conozcas a alguien linda y amable que te sepa valorar, y no mueras solo y sin amor como el tipo este- dice señalando a Bon y devolviendo su vista hacia mi y mostrándome una sonrisa – Al menos no te llevara la ONU je je, me voy a comer pizza, espero todo siga normal sin incomodidades Bonnie- dice y se retira dejándonos a ambos sorprendidos

-"Eso es madurez"- decimos al mismo tiempo y nos comenzamos a reír

Tras jugar con varios niños, y ser "Bonnie el destructor" llega la hora de subir al escenario por lo que voy a buscar a mi maestro al cual encuentro colocando su antifaz, el chaleco le queda bastante bien, la camisa de mangas blanca tiene un aroma a pizza, la mascara le hace verse demasiado ¿lindo? oh por dios, que estoy pensando, no, no, no, Bonnie tu amigo no debe parecerte así.

"¿Que es lo que sientes por mi?"

Agh ¿Por qué de nuevo esa pregunta?, no lo se Bon, no se que me ocurre.

Tomo mi guitarra y amarro mi cabello con mi liga especial, coloco mi moño rojo mejor y le pido al peli turquesa que se apresure. El no tarda en llegar y al subir se tropieza con las escaleras, no es Bon si todo le sale perfecto, por mi parte me rio de lo que acaba de pasar el solo se queja consigo mismo sobre iluminati o algo así, cuando alistamos las cosas y tenemos conectadas las guitarras al amplificador, nos miramos y como si intercambiáramos pensamientos decidimos la canción.

-Ooooh, yeah-yeah-yeah

-You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

-You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

-You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

"You can be the chills that I feel on our first date"

-You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

-You can be the tear that I cry if we ever Split

-You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

-Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning

-Don't know if I could ever be

-Without you cause boy you complete me

-And in time I know that we'll both see

-That we're all we need

"Cause you're the apple to my pie"

"You're the straw to my berry"

No se por que pero decido acompañarlo en la letra, como si estuviéramos de camino a la HS o al trabajo, mi mente insiste en seguirlo a pesar de que se que mi voz es terrible y lo arruinare, lo deseo.

Al terminar la canción escucho los aplausos de la gente, y Bon me voltea a ver sonriendo, provocando que mi estomago salte y mi respiración se acelere. Bajamos hacia los vestidores y dejamos nuestras cosas poniéndonos el uniforme de meseros, una blusa blanca con bordes amarillos con la palabra "let's party" en el centro y unos pantalones de mezclilla cualquiera.

-Bonnie eso fue increíble, hay que repetirlo pero menos improvisado ¿Si?- sus ojos verdes brillan y su mirada esta clavada en mi, me siento raro pero no me desagrada.

-¡Si! – digo emocionado, de verdad lo ansió.

La pizzería esta llena de personas con caras felices, se escucha la música de fondo, el olor a la comida te nubla la vista y es un regalo para la nariz, me puse a repartir las demás órdenes, y ver como ahora el oji verde es el que juega con los pequeños o bueno ellos lo humillan y el se aguanta las groserías, es realmente entretenido.

-Bon, ya vámonos a casa- esa irritante voz de nuevo, no Toddy mi maestro prometió quedarse conmigo… ¿Qué estoy pensando?

-Oh, es cierto la pizzería no tarda en cerrar, discúlpame Toddy pero tengo mas cosas que hacer, estaré en casa al rato.

-Vamos, yo te llevo – ofrece el penecito.

-Aja, como sea, no te tardes Bon- dice saliendo del restaurante.

-Amm, Toddy sobre lo de…

-Ya me lo explicaron rarito, comprendo, solo no desquites tu ira con los demás- ¿Le explicaron?

-Gracias

-Si aja, me voy.

Cuando salen Matt y la peli roja, me dispongo a limpiar mesas, después me encamino a los casilleros para cambiarme, una vez listo tomo mi guitarra dispuesto a salir, pero el jefe nos llama.

-Chicos, mañana no abriremos tómense el día, pero los quiero aquí el sábado, bueno a lo importante, su paga- dice entregándonos unos sobres blancos, volteo a ver a Bon y el tiene una expresión feliz.

Al salir del restaurante noto que la noche es fría, se pueden observar las estrellas brillando sobre la oscura noche, el silencio abunda en esta parte de la cuidad, a penas y es posible escuchar a los grillos, el viento mueve mi cabellos causándome un escalofrió y el peli turquesa se acerca colocando su sudadera en mi cabeza.

-Te vas a enfermar, ¿Por qué no tres suéter?, conejito desobediente- dice pichándome con su dedo una mejilla y haciendo que la sienta enrojecer.

-¿Feliz por el pago?

-Si, porque esto…- dice mirando al cielo y luego clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos- Me acerca mas a ti- termina la frase con una sonrisa.

Comenzamos a caminar por varias cuadras y de la nada siento unas manos apresarme y un objeto frio en la cabeza y la piel enchinarse, siento el estomago vacio y el corazón acelerarse.

-Dame todo el dinero- dice una voz ronca

-¡Bonnie!- Bon suena asustado pero lo veo guardar muy bien su sobre y con una botella de cerveza tirada por ahí, golpea al ladrón, que se apresura a sujetar el gatillo.

-Les dije que me den el dinero, lo matare si no lo hacen- repite con la voz mas irritada

-¡Maldicion!- aprovecho que el enmascarado tiene su atención puesta en el, para darle una patada en las costillas, doblarle el brazo, despojarle del arma y tirarlo al piso.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- dice adolorido

-¡Soy Bonnie el destructor!... ahora me llevare esto, los niños no deben de jugar con armas, podrías lastimar a alguien- digo al notar que quien nos atacaba era un chico de 15 años aproximadamente.

Cuando las autoridades llegan se llevan al joven, y a nosotros nos agradecen, continuamos el camino en calma.

-Me asuste, realmente lo hice, pero tu… vaya eres asombroso- dice Bon mirando al suelo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Je je no es nada, es solo que… cuando creo que es mi oportunidad para ser el héroe tu me sorprendes demostrando esa fuerza- dice triste.

-Bon, tu ya eres el héroe, aunque no lo creas me has salvado de varias cosas a las que temo, desde que llegaste lo único que has hecho es salvarme y demostrarme que no eres una persona perfecta, que nadie lo es, que nosotros no somos mas que un par de raros, que no hay necesidad de entendernos, solo apoyarnos.- digo sonriendo, es verdad que el me salvo desde esa competencia de guitarras en la que nos conocimos.

-Bonnie…- dice en susurro mientras unas lagrimas caen de sus ojos, es lo que adoro de el, siempre es tan expresivo, tan torpe, tan extraño como el sentimiento que me provoca el estar a su lado. El se acerca y me abraza recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y aferrándome fuertemente a su cuerpo, el color sube a mis mejillas y esta vez si dejo salir esa boba sonrisa.-Bonnie, siento que poco a poco estoy mas cerca de ti- mi corazón late muy rápido que duele, pero no es un dolor desagradable si no uno reconfortante.

Bon esto que siento por ti.

¿Sera amor?

…

Notas: y vuelvo a los capítulos mas cortos… oh yeah, bueno solo espero que quien lea esto lo haya disfrutado, este no es el mejor capitulo eso lo se, y sinceramente cuando lo escribía solo me deje llevar y me divertí haciendo esto.

FNAF no me pertenece, FNAFHS tampoco, tampoco los personajes, solo Mathew, la canción tampoco me pertenece es Perfect two

Espero le haya gustado

mini spoiler: el siguiente capitulo se titulara "Ya se que siento", no es tanto spoiler ¿verdad? y creo que era obvio :v pero weno me despido

Y Ciao-


	6. Capitulo 6

Falling in love for you

Estoy recostado en mi cama, acabo de tomar un baño para calmar el ritmo al que mi corazón latía, tratando de comprender la pregunta que paso por mi mente hace a penas unos minutos.

¿Y si es amor?

Bon me acompaño a casa y desde ese momento me he cuestionado mi sentir, ahora me encuentro con las cobijas cubriéndome hasta los ojos, con muchas dudas en mi mente. Quisiera comprenderme.

Capitulo 6 "Estoy enamorado de ti, ahora lo se"

¿Estaré enfermo? ¿Tendré mala… digestión?, algo claramente anda raro en mi, pensar de esa manera en Bon… en ¿Bon?... ¿Mi mejor amigo?, definitivamente estoy en un error…¿O no?, no, no, no, yo soy hetero, aunque jamás he sentido asco por lo homosexual, pero si me he sentido atraído por chicas, pero jamás ha pasado de simple atracción… pero esto que siento ¿Realmente es amor?

-Je je… ay… ¿Qué me ocurre?- digo susurrando para mi mismo nerviosamente.

Me levanto a buscar mi libreta de artes, al abrirla veo que en el dibujo mas reciente aparece el, con esa sonrisa que hace que me sienta mas feliz e inseguro de lo normal Procedo a volver a la cama, mañana tengo escuela, las evaluaciones finales se acercan, por lo que no me puedo dar el lujo de dormir en clases, debo prestar atención. Si eso debo hacer.

El ambiente en mi habitación es perfecto para dormir, la luz de luna entra por las cortinas lilas de la ventana, la lluvia suena al chocar contra el concreto de las calles, no hay oscuridad, las estrellas brillan a pesar de las nubes, "Mi madre me dijo que cuando una estrella parpadea es porque morirá, pero cumplirá el deseo que le pidas antes de volverse polvo" es la oración que cruza por mi mente.

-Deseo saber si este sentimiento es algo mas que amistad- digo en un susurro a penas audible, lleno de esperanza e ilusión de que se cumpla, aunque en el fondo se que ya se ha cumplido solo que sigo negándolo.

Una vez tapado con las cobijas decido cantar una canción, una canción que me ayuda a dormir en calma.

Sing me a symphony

One for the lost out in between

City of fallen dreams

City of angels

There was a girl with the sky filled of stars in her eyes

She was chasing the Word that was so fast and left her behind

She ran for days

But days became years

Hope went away as smile turn to tears

Now theres lines

On the face

Of the girl

With the stars in her eyes

Sing me a symphony

One for the lost out in between…

El sueño me comienza a ganar por lo que al cantar, entre palabras bostezo, mis ojos se comienzan a cerrar poco a poco, apareciendo como ultimo pensamiento en mi mente, su sonrisa acompañada por el carmín en sus mejillas.

…..

Narra Bon

…..

De nuevo las malditas llaves.

\- Ya estoy hasta la p…

-¿Bon?, aissh, no puede ser, ¿Tienes que olvidar siempre las llaves?

-Al menos así compruebas que soy yo… je je- digo nervioso ¿Es tan necesario recordarme lo torpe que soy?

-Ajamm, como sea, entra- le hago caso a Toddy pasando la puerta hacia mi hogar.

Entro a casa y como de costumbre mi padre esta sentado frente al televisor gritándole al arbitro del partido, mientras sostiene un cerveza en su mano… "Somos pobres Bon", ¿No puede al menos esforzarse por conseguir un empleo?, se conforma con ser mantenido por los padres de Toddy.

Ella esta en su cuarto observando un cupcake colocado en su tocador con una mirada perdida, confundida… ¿Seria buena idea entrar y saludar?, bueno me refiero normalmente.

-Emm… ¿Hola?

-Bon, ¿Que es lo que piensas de mi?¿Que soy una molestia?¿Que soy fea?¿Que no soy mas que una niñita rica y estúpida?

-¿Qué? ¿A que viene tu pregunta?

-No lo se… es solo que… - espera ¿Esta llorando?

-Amm… pienso que eres una diva muy fresa- … ay no, ay no, díganme que solo lo pensé, iluminati ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Qué?- arréglalo Bon, arréglalo.

-Es broma, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?- digo tratando de no sonar nervioso mientras limpio las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas, pero ella aleja mi mano.

-Ahí esta de nuevo, me confundes grandísimo idiota, no se que se supone que sientes por mi- dice entre sollozos, jamás me plantee la posibilidad de que esto pasara, jamás pensé en que ocurriría con ella una vez logre librarme del compromiso, solo me centre en mi felicidad egoístamente sin tomar en cuenta que quien saldría lastimada aquí seria ella.

-Toddy… yo, te quiero, pero no siento amor por ti- digo desviando la vista al panquecito de chocolate perfectamente hecho… parece uno de los que hace Matt.

-Lo sabia

-¿Cómo?

-Tus ojos cuando miras al de lentes, tu cara se sonroja inmediatamente, sonríes y le miras con ternura a cada gesto, acción o palabra que dice, no importa que a veces se ponga de raro tu te ríes y le complementas perfectamente, como si fueran mas que unos simples amigos y aun mas con la escenita que armo el rarito cuando trate de besarte, Bon es obvio que ambos están malditamente enamorados, pero el moradito no lo nota, quise negármelo con varios "El es mi prometido", "Es hetero", pero ¿Qué valor tiene al final si tu estas enamorado de alguien mas?, ¿Sabes? antes de conocerte, estaba sola, siempre siguiendo ordenes, como debo comportarme, como debo vestirme, como debo de alimentarme y con quienes debo juntarme, siempre lo mismo, el que llegaras me demostró que no todos son así, que las personas también pueden ser torpes y bobas, tan expresivas, tan únicas- su voz comienza a quebrarse y ser mas que lagrimas, son gritos de desesperación- Tu eres mi primer amor, la persona que me sonrió sin siquiera conocerme, sin tan siquiera saber de mi clase social, al saberlo no te importo, agradezco a tu mama por ser amiga de la mía y juntarnos, me arrepiento de no saber comportarme frente a las personas que son tan naturales y terminar siendo grosera, siendo una idiota, al saber que estábamos comprometidos, pensé que tu me correspondías, pero entonces te vi junto a el, te vi al lado de la persona mas extraña pero mas encantadora para ti, lo que a mi me parece una voz baja y débil, a ti te parece una dulce y peculiar voz. ¡Que tonta soy! ¿Verdad?, de creer que por fin seria libre, ¡que por fin me amarías!- nunca en mi vida le escuche llorar, nunca le escuche sacar todo los sentimientos que la afligen, nunca quise provocar algo así.

-Toddy…- no debería abrazarla, pero aun así lo hago, se que al llorar todos lo necesitan, y ella no se niega.

-No Bon, no importa, veras que lo del compromiso se arregla, tu solo se feliz con Bonnie- es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre, es la primera vez que le escucho ser sincera, ser amable.

-Se que alguien te va a rescatar, Toddy lo se, ya veras- digo en un tono bajo.

-Bon, más te vale terminar con Bonnie entre tus brazos, no te deje ir para que al final no consigas nada.

-Je je je… ay… aunque sigo en la friendzone- susurro nervioso.

-Sobre el compromiso, cuando las posibilidades estén al máximo lo cancelamos, no podemos romperlo así de buenas a primeras, tendremos problemas.

-Es cierto, je je tus ojos están rojos.

-Cállate- me dice separándose y bostezando.

-Cre…o que es hora de dormir- estoy cansado.

-Si, ahora sal de aquí y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Salgo del cuarto y por las ventanas del pasillo se escucha la lluvia caer, las nubes no cubren la luna por lo que su luz se filtra por toda parte de la casa con las luces apagadas, cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación y paso, en el balcón se observan muchas estrellas brillando, una en particular esta parpadeando.

"Mira Bon, cuando una estrella parpadea es porque morirá, pero cumplirá cualquier deseo que le pidas ante de volverse polvo"

Sonrió y salgo afuera, la lluvia es bastante tranquilizante, no es fuerte a decir verdad, centro mi vista y atención a la pequeña estrella y susurro para ella- Por favor has que Bonnie se de cuenta.

…..

Narra el rarito kawaii

…..

La luz que descaradamente entra por mi ventana sin invitación alguna me despierta, en realidad no me molesta, así que como cada mañana me levanto de un salto de la cama y grito "Estoy vivo", es algo que mis padres me enseñaron como agradecimiento por abrir los ojos un día mas.

Ayer me bañe 2 veces por lo que me parece demasiado hacerlo hoy otra vez, me coloco el uniforme, pongo mis redondos lentes en mis ojos mientras sonrió frente al espejo, y tomo mi guitarra dirigiéndome a la planta baja para desayunar, mama vino mas temprano para avisarme que se tenia que ir mas temprano de lo normal, decirme que el desayuno y mi almuerzo esta el refrigerador, que lo caliente y coma en la hora correspondiente.

Al abrir el refri veo un plato con plástico cubriéndolo, pay de queso, definitivamente es pay de queso, lo se, lo huelo, ¡JA! acerté, sirvo jugo de naranja en un vaso de vidrio y me siento a desayunar.

¿Y si es amor?

Casi me ahogo con el jugo, ¿Tan temprano tiene que acosarme esa pregunta?, agh, inflo los cachetes y cruzo mis brazos molesto conmigo mismo por ser incapaz de darle respuesta.

Cuando termino levanto las cosas y subo por mi mochila, una vez armado con mi guitarra y mochila, salgo en busca de la aventura, bueno no en realidad, me aburre demasiado la escuela, pero tengo amigos que la hacen mas entretenida, camino por esta calle, doblo a la esquina, canto openings de algunas caricaturas, subo las escaleras del parque atravesándolo, cruzo el callejón y el recuerdo de aquel abrazo bajo la lluvia me intenta comunicar algo, muevo mi cabeza hacia a los lados para alejar eso, por fin frente a las puertas de la HS visualizo a Bon entrar junto a Joy, Toddy, Mangle y Springtrap, los cuales se van riendo de algo totalmente desconocido, al entrar encuentro a Chica la cual sale disparada en mi dirección en cuanto me ve.

-¿Ya lo sabes Bonnie?

-¿Saber que?

-Sobre lo de Bon- me sonrojo ante el comentario.

-No, aun no.

-Ouu- se queja decepcionada.

Caminamos hasta la sala de música en la cual resguardo mi mas preciada posesión, mi asombrosa guitarra mágica, de magia no tiene nada pero me gusta decirle así je je je

-Oh, hola Bonnie- escucho al peli turquesa entrar y colocar su guitarra junto a la mía, para después voltear a sonreírme, haciendo que el palpitar de mi corazón sea mas rápido e intenso, y que mi cara se ponga completamente roja.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?- el se acerca colocando su mano derecha en mi frente y encima de esta su frente, casi no hay distancia entre nosotros, parece no notarlo, solo mantiene esa mirada seria y concentrada en encontrar algo inestable en mi, sin saber que el causante de esto es el. Cuando por fin es consiente del poco espacio personal entre nosotros se separa con un notable sonrojo en sus cachetes.

-Emm… yo…. perdón je je, ¿Pero estas bien?, te ves muy rojo, ¿Acaso saliste a jugar en la lluvia anoche?... conejito desobediente- dice dándome un golpecito en la frente y el color abandona poco a poco mi cara.

-Nop, te prometo que no salí a jugar, es que cuando tome agua me atragante je je je- pero que mala excusa la va a descubrir.

-¿Seguro? Bonnie pareciera como si ocultaras algo ¿Qué es?- rayos lo sabia, es la única persona que puede descubrir mis mentiras.

-Ammm…

-¡Bon si no te apresuras quedaras fuera de la clase de química!- escucho a Mangle gritar

-Mierd… ajaja emmm… olvida eso… ya me dirás que ocultas mas tarde Bonnie- dice retirándose de la sala.

-Siempre llegas tarde chico torpe

-Mangle ya no lo regañes

-Tú no lo defiendas

-Gracias por tratar Spring

-Vamos enana, ten guarde el mejor tomate de la cosecha para ti

-Jumm, gra-cias, te salvo por esta vez.

-Ja ja

Escucho la platica de fuera.

-Wuuuuo… ¿Qué paso aquí Boni?- Chica a veces corta demasiado mi nombre

-No lo se- un momento… ¿Cuándo llego aquí?... no espera…. ¡Estuvo todo el tiempo aquí!

-Ja ja ja, Bonnie estas a nada de descubrirlo y entonces pasaras a la segunda fase, pero todo saldrá bien, ya veras, ahora vamos a educación física o nos pondrán falta- dice la rubia saliendo del aula.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, su mirada segura, su torpeza, son algunas de las palabras con las que describiría a Bon, y la forma en la que lo veo ahora cargando esas 3 cajas de materiales hacia el salón de física.

-¿Necesitas ayuda maestro?

-Ayy, hijo de… Bonnie me asustaste, pareces un ninja y gracias pero estoy bien, mejor apúrate a llegar a clase el maestro de gimnasia es bastante estricto- dice dedicándome una sonrisa un tanto forzada por el peso que carga, pero sincera, retirándose de aquí mientras cosas caen de las cajas… ese bobo.

Es tonto evadir lo que siento, querer fingir que no es eso…

Esto que siento es Amor, ahora lo se y no hay duda alguna. Me gusta Bon.

Pero…

¿Sentirás lo mismo también?

….

Notas:

En serio tengo sueño, pero por fin termine, wuuu, bien, bien FNAFHS no me pertenece tampoco el juego original, ni los personajes, solo Matt, la canción tampoco, lo único que yo he hecho es escribir este fic

Espero que a quien lea esto le haya gustado

Y Ciao-


	7. Capitulo 7

Falling in love for you

El aire que entra por las ventanas de la casa es bastante refrescante aunque un poco molesto ya que repele el delicioso aroma que proviene de la cocina, la luz que entra a la casa para anunciar que la tarde llego es bastante brillante, al terminar las clases no me cabía duda, ¡estoy enamorado!, puede que sea distraído, pero no tonto o bueno no tanto, porque este sentimiento lleva un año o mas de estar en mi corazón y cuando ya no soporto mas exploto dándome una serie de pensamientos románticos sobre el chico que se supone es mi mejor amigo, cuando salimos de la HS fui corriendo hacia el y le pedí que me acompañara a casa, aunque le termine rogando que también me cocinara je je, y ahora esta ahí tranquilamente preparando de comer, sin saber que ocupa mis pensamientos, y no pensamientos normales, son pensamientos amorosos, ¿Amorosos?, agh ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? ¿Qué rayos se supone que haga?, quisiera no ser solo un amigo, pero Bon tiene una prometida y un padre muy ¿Macho?, aquí el que no esta siendo mas que un estorbo soy yo.

Quizá debería guardarme esto y no demostrarle nada de afecto pasado de cariño, porque el es… hetero.

-¡Bonnie!, emm… ¿Dónde están los platos?- su voz interrumpe todos mis pensamientos

-Ah, en la vitrina de allí- señalo el mueble rojo con puertas de cristal que cuidan dentro de ellas los platos.

-Oh, gracias, ya puedes sentarte, ya termine- dice caminando hacia la mesa pero se golpea con la puerta del mueble que no cerro, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan torpe? no puedo soportar la sonrisa que quiere salir si o si.

-S-si- ¿eh? ¿Por qué tartamudeo?

El pastel frente a mi me susurra, yo lo escucho, me tienta, me pide a gritos que lo coma ahora.

Mi acompañante nota como miro al postre de chocolate y solo se ríe.

-Wuuuua, maestro, definitivamente eres el mejor chef, repostero, ¿Qué sigue?- le alabo, no es que la comida de mama no sea buena, pero hay de buena a buena.

-Je je, gracias Bonnie, pero no es tan bueno- se rasca la cabeza al decirlo con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas complementado por una sonrisa.

-Pero sabes… no es lo único que tiene buen sabor.

La distancia entre nosotros comienza a ser cortada por el, siento su respiración demasiado cerca y su olor comienza a ser mas perceptible, su mirada se ve centrada, segura, sus ojos verdes tienen un brillo bastante peculiar, lo siguiente que siento es una superficie suave sobre mis labios.

Capitulo 7 "Cada vez es mas intenso"

Es suave, delicioso, embriagador, algo completamente indescriptible, pero me resulta sumamente adictivo, incluso me atrevería a decir mucho mas que las gomitas de mora o cualquier otro dulce, amo esto, quisiera no tener que separarme por atragantarme o por falta de aire, todo mi cuerpo lo desea, lo se, mi corazón late a un ritmo mas rápido, mi cara se siente caliente, seguro estoy completamente rojo, no quiero pero debo separarme, un hilito mantiene unida mi boca, al alejarme mas se rompe.

-Eso fue…

-Es la primera vez que lo hago, eres el primero en probarlo

-Oh, ¿En serio?, je je- digo sonrojado, mi respiración aun esta agitada.

-¿Y que tal?

-Adictivo

-¿Seguro?

-Puedo probar mas, por favor- me agacho poniendo ojos de gato al que le niegan la comida.

-Supongo que otra probada no estaría mal.

-Yayy- digo lanzándome a abrázale, y el cumple mi deseo.

-E…a… p….a… e…. deliciosa

-No hables con la boca llena conejito

-Pero, es que es tan deliciosa, le tengo envidia a Toddy, ella puede probar así como si nada toda la comida que haces je je- digo al terminar el trozo de pizza

-Aunque en realidad a Toddy y a mi padre solo les cocino comida simple, solo han comido una vez uno de mis pancakes, después de eso, o salíamos a comer a restaurantes o no estaban en casa.

-Entonces, si soy la única persona a la que le cocinas je je- el simple pensamiento hace que mi corazón salte.

-Si, y también el primero en probar la pizza que preparo.

-Ah, era tan adictiva.

-Pero te la terminaste.

-Supongo que si je je je.

-¿Sabes?, esa pizza era mejor que las que prepara Cupcake.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Sip- termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se reconocer y comparar la comida en cuanto la pruebo.

-Ahh- suspira- Bueno, vamos conejito, tenemos un campamento al que ir

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo sabias?

-Noup, ¿De que hablas?

-Mathew dijo que hoy habría un campamento con la gente del trabajo, bien ahora estas avisado, vamos, vamos, vamos- pensándolo bien creo que si me aviso, pero eran las 3 de la mañana no es como si fuera a prestarle atención medio dormido.

No, no, no, bueno si, pero lo olvide por completo, demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza como para estar oyéndolo.

Lo demás del día la pasamos buscando cosas de campamento y logre contrabandear unos cuantos dulces, linternas, sacos para dormir, casa de campaña, sillas, cerillos, encendedor, ropa, comida, carnes, etc, aunque también me escondí de contrabando mi guitarra y la de Bon, soy todo un ninja je je je.

Siempre he pensado que llevar las cosas en una moto utilizada por 2 personas es difícil, pero amo mi moto y no es como si fuera a dejarla aquí, debido a eso Bon no paraba de tambalearse de un lugar a otro y soltar pequeños gritos de terror mientras íbamos en la carretera, nada masculinos por cierto, el viento que choca contra los cascos es bastante frio, me resulta gracioso que los días de verano sean de clima caluroso, y las noches lluviosas y de brisa fresca, el sonido de la moto al acelerar es bastante extaciante, al igual que la voz del peli azul que esta sentado en la parte trasera, cantando como si nadie le escuchara, cada canción de su gusto en la radio, la oscuridad de la noche que comienza a abrirse paso al ocultarse el sol entre las montañas, es alumbrada por pequeñas señales de transito en el camino, los autos que pasan a nuestro lado se pueden escuchar a toda prisa, a comparación de mi que se podría decir que voy ¿Lento? aunque el que Bon se aferre demasiado a mi espalda comunica que no es así, ¿Pero que se le puede hacer? La carretera marca una velocidad máxima y me aseguro de no repasarla.

-Gira a la izquierda Bonnie

-Bon, ese es el camino hacia un cementerio

-Entonces hacia la derecha ¿A que estoy bien?

-Je je je, claro que no, a menos que quieras ir a un bar, tu aun eres ilegal.

-Emm… ¿Derecho?

-¿Es en el centro de convenciones? je je je, que terrible sentido de la orientación

-Humm- dice haciendo un puchero.

-Tenemos que subir esa rampa, je je- digo sin contener la risa

Al subir la rampa indicada se logra divisar un bosque, parece aterrador, si Puppet estuviera aquí de seguro y ya estaría fangirleando, los arboles son altos y anchos, huele a lluvia y se ven unas camionetas estacionadas y… ¿Una bici?

Seguro ellos ya están, recorro el bosque con la moto y veo un llamativo cabello rojo.

-¡Foxy

-¿Eh?... ¡Bonnie!- me bajo de un salto de la moto y corro hacia mi amigo, desde que llegue a la HS me junto con el, me siento fuerte a su lado, como si fuera mas rudo.

-¡Ah! ¡Bonnie hijo de…

\- …

-¿Ese fue Bon?

\- … emm…

-¿Te bajaste de la moto aun en marcha?

-¿Quién dice? je je je- rayos me gano la emoción de ver a mi amigo.

-Lo dice Bon que acaba de estrellarse con ese árbol Jajaja- dice Spring entre risas

-No, no, Springtrap, el solo quería abrazar un árbol y se le paso el amor

-"¿Qué? mjsjsjkamsjsjsjs"

-Mejor lo ayudo.

-No, voy yo- digo acercándome al oji esmeralda, después de todo fue mi culpa.

…

-¡Auch!

-¿Bon estas bien?

-Eso pregúntaselo a mi cara y ropa- es verdad su cara tiene unos cuantos rasguños, su pelo esta despeinado, y su camisa esta algo rasgada mostrando algo de su piel la cual también tiene rasguños, pero… tiene cuerpo muy bien definido… vaya jamás lo note… ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? je je je… ay… aunque siendo realista no se ve tan mal, no, no, tiene sangre por todos lados y es mi culpa.

Me acerco a limpiar su cara con un trapito que tengo en mi bolsillo, y el no para de quejarse por el ardor, rayos fue mi culpa, al menos no se golpeo la cabeza.

Lo acompaño a cambiarse entre unos arboles, armamos la tienda de campaña y le comento a Bon que Spring también forma parte del equipo, ya que se le da bien reparar cualquier cosa, y canta muy bien, además de que nosotros si le pagamos.

Tras recolectar leña llegan Freddy y Golden en una camioneta blanca, ¿De quien es la otra camioneta que vi al llegar? si una es de Foxy y la bici de Spring.

-Listo, conseguí encontrarlos- escucho a Matt, oh era de el.

-Aissh, demasiado lejos ¿No te parece?- ¿Toddy?, ¿Es en serio? ¿No puedo tener a Bon para mi solito?... es demasiado egoísta ese pensamiento ¿Qué me ocurre?

-Pero vale la pena.

-Al menos es un buen jugo- sonríe ¿Espera sonrió?, volteo a mirar a los demás y no soy el único sorprendido… ¿Bon estará celoso?, solo noto que el sonríe con ternura… ¿Ternura? eso significa que le gusta Toddy, como pensé, tengo tantos sentimientos en mi, pero me los tengo que callar, solo debería bastarme el que este junto a mi… aunque jamás podremos ser algo mas que simples amigos.

El panecito y Spring comienzan a prender la fogata, y calentar la carne, demostrando que ambos son bastante perfectos pienso entre risas, después se les ocurre hacer un duelo a base de lo que el panquesito toque con el violín el otro improvisara un rap, realmente les quedo impresionante, Foxy es perseguido por unas ardillas y Chica a la que salude en cuanto llego, le intenta ayudar llamando la atención de las ardillas con una cuantas frutas, Golden y Freddy están entretenidos quemando bombones y digo quemando por que ninguno sabe calentarlos bien, Toddy y Bon hablan del porque las hamburguesas son mejores que los hot dogs… ¿Qué clase de platica es esa? obviamente ganan las hamburguesas, si, si, si, con su carne, y el queso escurriendo, con piña y lechuga, y con quesillo aparte, algunas tiene tocino y… un momento me escurre baba de la boca, ahh, yo estoy aquí solo, aun es temprano, el sol no se va por completo, la luz aun es presente, me recuesto a mirar las nubes aun visibles que cubren las estrellas que empiezan a querer brillar, pero nadie brilla mas que ¡Golden la lámpara! … chiste local, las nubes son muy esponjosas, si fueran de azúcar haría todo lo posible por alcanzarlas, el sueño parece estar ganándome, mis ojos se cierran.

-¿Tomaras una siesta?- escucho una voz bastante conocida para mi.

-Si, je je creo que no habrá problema.

-Hmm, ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro, no hay problema

-Bien – me dedica una sonrisa mientras se recuesta junto a mi en el pasto, acción que aprovecho para colocar mi cabeza en su pecho, y escuchar el palpitar de su corazón.

Bon comienza a jugar con mi cabello pasando su mano derecha por el, y dejando su mano izquierda libre la cual tomo y entrelazo mis dedos gentilmente, es un gesto que acostumbro hacer cuando no puedo dormir, por las dudas en mi mente, si hay tantas cosas confundiéndome solo basta estar junto a el para recuperar el valor, no descubrir este sentimiento hubiera sido lo mejor, seguir haciéndome el tonto, pero no me arrepiento de nada, cuando me derrumbaba por dentro el apareció, cuando creí estar solo en el mundo, apareció demostrándome que no soy el único raro de aquí, me encontró y por eso yo le agradezco, me hizo sentir especial, que sintiera un cariño de verdad, siento que encajo tan perfectamente con el como si se tratara de 2 piezas de rompecabezas, la razón por la que me enamore en realidad no importa, solo se que lo quiero cerca de mi, que es la persona que me demostró que no hay necesidad de comprender a alguien, si amas es porque todos sus defectos y sus virtudes se volvieron causantes de una sonrisa en tu rostro, con el simple hecho de que descubriera los falsos "Estoy bien je je", "Son inmune a los golpes" se volvió alguien especial para mi, alguien que encendió por fin la chispa de esperanza en mi y me siento tan patético al saber que no seré correspondido, que tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de esto … pero ¿Aun tendré oportunidad? , creo que no hay amor humano que no tenga un poco de egoísmo, porque al final todos deseamos estar con esa persona, pero jamás sacrificando su felicidad, es el egoísmo de querer a esa persona solo para ti, que solo te ame a ti, el no querer compartir ese cariño, aunque hay niveles o alguien aquí terminara siendo yandere je je, sin embargo tengo algo bien claro, este sentimiento es fuerte e intensifica al pasar los días, cada vez mas desesperante, quisiera gritarlo, pero ¿Y si no me corresponde?, las cosas se pondrán incomodas entre nosotros, dejaremos de ser tan cercanos

"Se que todo estará bien" ojala sea así Chica porque esto

"Cada vez es mas intenso"

Las nubes comienzan a permitir que el cielo sin estrellas ponto se ilumine, y la luna tímidamente se aparezca, es el momento en que mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, incluso cuando yo era quien tenia mas sueño Bon se durmió primero, su respiración es calmante y el latido de su corazón se vuelve una canción de cuna que causa que mis parpados quieran ceder, pero al ver la pequeña estrella parpadear no puedo evitar pensar en un deseo.

"Deseo que mañana también sonrías mas para mi"

…

Notas:

Derechos a sus respectivos autores, el único personaje mío es Mathew, bueno yo aquí escribiendo con sueño xD son las 2 de la mañana, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya es el 7, y a decir verdad no planeo hacer el fic muy largo y perdón si la personalidad de Bonnie no me quedo.

Bueno solo eso

Espero sea de su agrado.

Y.

Ciao-


	8. Capitulo 8

Falling in love for you

El silencio es solo roto por los sonidos del bosque, los grillos cantando, el viento chocando con los arboles, la vista también es tranquilizante, el cielo adornado por las brillantes estrellas, los imponentes pinos moviéndose ligeramente, y una que otra luciérnaga confundiéndose entre las luces de la noche.

Dormí unos cuantos minutos, al abrir los ojos vi a Bonnie recostado sobre mi pecho, exactamente su mejilla era la que recargaba con mi cuerpo y se le escurría baba por la boca "de seguro sueña con comida" dije susurrando, tiene unos cuantos mechones de pelo en la cara, le quito los lentes o los terminara rompiendo, su cuerpo tiembla un poco así que con la mano libre le coloco la sudadera que deje a un lado… un momento… ¿Y mi otra mano?... el de cabellos morados la tiene entrelazada con la suya, siento como la sangre se adueña de mi cara y mis latidos intensifican saldría corriendo si el de baja estatura no estuviera dormido sobre mi, no Bon, eres valiente, ya va siendo tiempo de declararte ¿No? agh ya son 2 años, Toddy incluso lo acepto, eso me recuerda que hoy sonrió de una manera tan sincera…¿Acaso ella…? me alegro .

El olor a carne comienza a llegar y se escuchan pasos acercándose hacia nosotros.

-¡Bon! ¡Bonnie!- escucho la voz de cierto rubio con complejo de libertad

-¡Aquí Golden!

-Oh hola chi…cos- dice bajando la voz- Emm Chica los llama ya esta la comida, el guardia paranoico trajo mas comida, aunque no para de correr y apuntarle con una linterna a Fox… je je deberías verlo.

-Claro, solo déjame- digo tratando de despertar a Bonnie pero tiene el sueño muy pesado

-Antes de que lo despiertes ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿Te gusta nuestro alocado guitarrista?

\- …

-Ja ja ja, como pensé

-¿Cómo…?

-Digamos que eres muy obvio, mi primo incluso lo noto y a penas llevas días trabajando aquí.

-¿Cómo que obvio?

-Esas escenitas de celos, le haces mas caso a Bonnie que a tu prometida, tus malísimas excusas, los evidentes sonrojos, le tuviste celos a una niña de 7 años ha ha, es con quien pasas mas tiempo, casi casi se lo estas gritando y el no lo nota.

-Como tú con Chica- digo algo irritado no necesito que me recuerde mi trágica vida.

-Vaya, hombre malvado, eso dolió, je je, pero si, solo que tu no estas envuelto en un extraño triangulo amoroso en el que sabes que perderás- dice bajando la vista

-Lo se, pero es distinto, es claro que el es hetero, ese es el problema

-No tanto je je

-No me va como a ti en esas cosas.

-Si fue una suerte, no moriré solo y sin amor.

-Ah cállate.

-Ha ha, bueno el loco durmiente despierta, me retiro no tarden.

-Seep

Los ojos de Bonnie se abren de golpe como una bestia detectando a su presa, fríos, seguros, calculadores, y listo para saltar al ataque en cualquier momento.

-Huele a alitas- dice moviendo la nariz, con las mejillas ligeramente rosas, y unos brillantes ojos, definitivamente por la comida.

-¿De BBQ o de mango?

-Ambas.

-Wuu olfato de cazador, quien diría que eres el conejito- digo revolviendo su pelo mientras ríe orgulloso.

-Je je, es un don.

Capitulo 8 "Tu canción salvo my vida"

Cuando llegamos veo a Foxy gruñirle al guardia que le apunta con una linterna a la cara, oportunidad que Bonnie aprovecha para aparecerle por detrás y asustarlo, cosa que si logro, Golden y Mathew se acercan a ayudarle y pedirle perdón por el comportamiento indebido de los empleados, aunque a mi me pareció divertido.

La comida se estaba terminando de hacer, pero Bonnie me lanzo para apoderarme de algunas piezas y cocinarlas para el, y oh vamos es mas que predecible que no se lo negué.

-Wuuuaaa, maestro, esto es increíble-dice con la boca llena.

-Conejito desobediente, te dije en la tarde lo mismo, no comas con la boca llena- digo dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

-Humm, ¿Eso es una quemadura?- rayos la vio

-Ajaja, si, se tropezó con sus zapatos y se tiro el aceite encima, debiste escuchar el gran repertorio de groserías, ja ja ja.

-Confié en ti panecito- digo haciéndome el indignado.

-Perdón amigo pero tenia que decirlo- hijo de… uhg y todavía se ríe.

-Aunque Bon cocina realmente bien, deberíamos comentarle a mi tío del gran talento que posees- agrega Golden mirando a su primo.

-¡No! mi maestro solo cocina para mi, Humm- dice Bonnie abrazándome y ¿Haciendo berrinche? rayos esto me parece adorable, por otra parte aprieta demasiado.

-Oh vamos comparte con nosotros el talento del azulito este- dice Foxy, ay que amable, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Ño

-A ver rarito, si lo hace, la pizzería tendría mas aportes.

-… Eres su futura esposa ¿No te molesta que le cocine a otros y a ti no?

-Te cocina a ti, ¿Tu que crees?

-… De todos modos no es mi decisión, es de mi maestro- dice soltándome y bajando el tono de su voz a uno anormal en el, como si fuera tristeza, al mismo tiempo que secuestra una alitas y sale corriendo.

-…

-Eso fue… emm… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Raro?

-Bon todos aquí sabemos que te gusta el enano ese- dice Toddy- Y perdón, no debí, pero sabes que aun me gustas y eso no lo puedo evitar.

-Vamos linda dilo.

-Déjame hablar pan- dice algo irritada hacia el.

-Toddy pierdes tiempo- dice Freddy

-Tu también

-Habla mujer- ahora es Foxy quien la interrumpe.

-¡Fox!, discúlpalo Toddy, continua- dice Chica por el idiota de su novio.

-Pues cállense.

-Va…- Golden le tapa la boca al castaño para que no siga interrumpiendo.

-… Aissh lo olvide, solo… ve por el- tanto rollo para esto, al menos la lámpara y el guardia no interrumpieron.

Salgo corriendo, pero también secuestre alitas, algunas carnes más y un refresco.

-"Son tal para cual"- escucho a ambos ositos decir al mismo tiempo, pero ey ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

El bosque esta oscuro, muy oscuro, se pueden escuchar a los búhos y las pisadas que doy al romper las ramitas que están tiradas en el camino, hace frio y mi piel se hace chinita, cuando respiro se puede ver como una especie de de humo frio chocar contra el aire, la poca luz de luna que llega atraviesa los arboles dando un aspecto tenebroso a su sombra, no lo quisiera admitir pero… tengo miedo…. muuuuchoooo miedo, por si muero saco de la bolsa de mi pantalón una pluma y escribo "Te amo Bonnie" ¿Qué? si muero al menos me habré declarado y nada incomodo ocurrirá entre nosotros.

Aunque creo que ya no será necesario porque al final del camino sale una luz proveniente de una casa de campamento, pero no es lo único que proviene de la casita color naranja, también hay una dulce voz, bastante tierna "Bonnie" pero lo que llama mi atención es la letra y el acompañamiento con guitarra, pero ¿Por qué me parece conocida?

Flashback

De nuevo me veo obligado a robar, mama murió hace un mes, aun me duele y he llorado por las noches, pero no soy el único que lo hace, papa incremento el consumo de alcohol, grita y rompe cosas culpándose por no tener dinero, por no poder salvarla, por eso lo básico me manda a robarlo, pero ya me harte, aun así estoy aquí escapando con este jabón para la ropa.

….

Cuando la mañana llega me levanto rápidamente a ponerme el uniforme, no durare mucho en la escuela el pago durara hasta fin de curso, después no podre seguir.

El camino es bastante monótono y para nada presto atención a lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, al entrar a la escuela me dirijo al techo del tercer edificio, nadie entra ahí por lo que me es mas cómodo pasar el rato, el viento es refrescante, el cielo esta cubierto por nubes grises, nublado y aburrido, realmente no he hecho nada con mi vida, lo mejor que he hecho es salvar a un chico que era acosado por la banda de delincuentes "Los nightmare" , y quizá aprender a tocar la guitarra, solo eso, no hay nada mas, ella nos dejo, no tengo a nadie mas, mi padre no me necesita, no necesita a alguien para mantener, incluso me siento sucio por todos los delitos que he cometido.

Comienzo a caminar hacia el barandal del techo, el viento se hace mas violento y el cabello en mi cara se mueve, mi respiración se corta y mi cuerpo tiembla, pero consigo cruzar la barra de metal y colocar mis pies a un paso del vacio, permito que unas lagrimas corran por mi cara, recuerdo la sonrisa de la mujer que me cuido y me quiso hasta el ultimo momento de su vida, cierro los ojos y mis dientes chocan entre si, tiemblo y temo, pero no es como si fuera a cambiar esto, realmente no…

Muy dentro de mí siento dolor

Y ya, y ya, terminara

Mi falso reír, se tornara

Sin más, sin más, en lágrimas

Y todo el dolor, que me trague

Lastima, lastima, mas no hablare

No lo notaras, no importa ya,

Y no me ayudaras

Tus palabras duelen más

Y me lastiman sin piedad

No sabes lo que siento yo

Que pasa en mi corazón

Conozco la canción, le he escuchado un par de veces, solo que esta vez se siente tan… ¿Cálido?... la sensación que me provoca es única, no es la mejor voz, lo se, es muy baja, pero me gusta, el acompañamiento que ha modificado por una guitarra eléctrica, es totalmente hermoso. Al abrir los ojos, noto que estoy a punto de caer y me aferro un poco más al tubo de metal, aun no es momento de caer.

Volteo mí vista hacia el edificio de junto en el que se puede observar a la persona tocar y cantar, aunque la canción es interrumpida y el músico sale corriendo de la sala…, miro de nuevo abajo, ¿Realmente debería rendirme?, un chico de baja estatura con el cabello corto, morado entra por la rechinante puerta y se acerca, mechones de pelo cubren su cara de la que sobresalen lentes circulares, lleva un suéter verde que tapa su camisa blanca, las manos las tiene pegadas al pecho, se ve… ¿Adorable?, no, no, este no es momento, además soy bien heterosexual, si, si.

-¿Te vas a tirar?- dice directamente, su voz sin duda es la del chico que cantaba hace un momento.

-¿Viniste a ver desde la primera fila?- respondo serio.

-Me pareció mejor idea venir a evitarlo, el suicidio es algo un tanto ridículo- contesto acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Mucho, créeme, he estado a muy poco de tirarme de un puente, pero ¿Qué ganas?, solo satisfaces a quienes te quieres ver destrozado

-Eres aquel chico, ahh, no sufro de acoso, esto es distinto.

-Pero te sientes igual que yo, igual que muchas personas, solo que en una situación distinta.

-Te has derrumbado, eso cuenta.

-Si, pero soy inmune a los golpes, je je, y… tu situación ¿Cuál es?

-Mama…- mi voz se corta y bajo el rostro, no quiero que un desconocido me vea así.

-No necesitas terminar si no quieres, no se lo que ocurre, pero no será necesario.

-Aun así, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Todos nos hemos sentido a tope en algún momento, y no es malo llorar, o destrozar cosas, siempre que al día siguiente muestres una sonrisa y sigas adelante.

-No lo se

-Mira al fondo, ¿De verdad quieres caer?

-¿Cómo logras esto?, no, no quiero.

-Je je, ven te ayudare- regreso al área segura del edificio antes de que pueda preguntarle el nombre a aquel chico se acerca y con sus dedos dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro, me sonrojo un poco, y mi corazón salta como loco, el sonríe y se retira.

-Ey, ¿Quién eres?- lo detengo tomándole el hombro.

-Ah, umm, soy… ¡El destructor!- dijo eso y salió corriendo del lugar con su guitarra en la espalda.

-¿Eh?- por el me detuve, por su voz, por esa canción que salvo mi vida.

Fin del Flashback.

Ese mismo año conocí a Mangle y a Joy, mis mejores amigas, como mis hermanas, me ayudaron a permanecer en la escuela, tiempo después formamos "Los toys" y nos apuntamos al evento de primavera, conocí a Bonnie… aunque con esto me doy cuenta de que ya le conocía desde antes "Así que eras tu" susurro para mi mismo acercándome a la tienda de campar, la canción termino hace unos segundos.

El silencio comienza a abrirse paso, pero le robo lugar con mis manos que lentamente comienzan a desabrochar el cierre de la casita naranja. Al entrar veo a Bonnie abrazando su guitarra y sollozando.

-¿Te vas a tirar?- digo imitando el tono de voz que el tuvo al hacer la pregunta hace años.

-¿Viniste a ver desde la primera fila?- contesta bajo las cobijas en las que se esconde.

\- Me pareció mejor idea venir a evitarlo, el suicidio es algo un tanto ridículo- digo destapándolo pero su cabello aun le cubre la cara.

-Quien diría que eras tú

-No es como si hubiera cambiado mucho el día que nos volvimos a ver

-Je je apuesto a que tu tampoco sabias que era yo.

-Emm… bueno, ganas por esta vez

-Je je, ay maestro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- trato de quitarle los mechones de la cara

-Na-nada- dice trabándose y dándose la vuelta.

-Bonnie… no ocultes nada- me acerco para darle la vuelta y ver sus ojos rojos, hinchados y cerrados.

-No es nada, en verdad.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Últimamente me siento raro, como si debiera alejarme de ti y dejar de ser un estorbo para Toddy.

-…

-Deberías estar con ella ahora mismo, lo se, pero aun asi quiero que te quedes, estoy teniendo demasiados pensamientos egoístas, perdón- comienza a limpiarse la cara.

-Bonnie, una de las razones por las que entre a trabajar en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, es porque- tomo aire al mismo tiempo que cierro los ojos- Quiero cancelar el compromiso con ella.

-¿Qué? acaso… ella ¿Ya no te gusta?

-Antes de que se anunciara el compromiso, ¿Me viste cariñoso con ella?, es mas, nunca me he comportado así con Toddy

-¿Pero por que?

-¿Sabes?, lo hablamos y no queremos ser obligados a nada, es verdad que siente algo por mi, pero deje en claro que yo no correspondo eso- digo un poco nervioso

-¿Te gusta alguien mas?- sus ojos parecen perdidos.

-Basta de preguntas conejito imprudente, me pones en situaciones que no quiero aclarar- desvió la vista- Mejor comamos, traje carne y un refresco- abro la botella de la que sale disparada hacia mi cara su contenido- Ay, ¿Por qué a mi?, malditos iluminatis.

-Je je, tu suerte es extraña Bon- riendo limpia con su manga el refresco de mi cara- Te comerán las hormigas zombies.

-Si, lo se, me lo recuerdan cada día de mi vida.

Nos servimos de todo, prácticamente lamimos los platos, terminamos satisfechos, los grillos cantan mas bajo y las estrellas brillan cada vez mas intenso, salimos a verlas con una manta cubriéndonos a ambos, me subo las mangas para encender la fogata que se apaga a cada rato a causa del aire que es muy fuerte esta noche, al regresar me cubro de nuevo, Bonnie se recuesta en mi hombro y entrelaza nuestras manos, y el color aparece en mi cara.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

-Oh, disculpa maestro, ¿Te molesta?- comienza a querer quitar su mano pero la atraigo con la mía impidiendo que se aleje, con tan solo apretarla a mi mano.

-No, solo quería saber la razón.

-Lo hago para poder dormir.

-¿No puedes?

-No con tantas dudas, pero esta bien- me sonríe

-¿Seguro?

-Si, siempre apareces para salvarme je je.

-C-claro.

El silencio vuelve, pero el oji rubí decide romperlo.

-Maestro, ¿Cocinaras para ellos?

-Supongo que no rechazare la oferta.

-Ya veo- su voz baja de tono y aparta la mirada.

-Pero… la pizza del trabajo tiene una receta, la cual seguiré al pie de la letra, y quizá también le ayude a Mathew con los cupcakes alguna vez, es decir, las recetas y experimentos todos raros que hago, solo las probaras tu, serán mi especialidad secreta.

-G-gracias- la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro es cálida, acompañada por un evidente sonrojo que me confunde, no… no lo sabría explicar.

\- Mi pizza y otras comidas son especialmente para ti- le toco la nariz con mi dedo, haciéndolo sonrojar mas.

-Mmm, ¿Que dice tu brazo Bon?

-¿Qué?- rayos, rayos, no, lo olvide, escribí, ay no.

"¿Qué tienes escrito?"

…..

Notas:

Wuu, termine, les recuerdo que FNAF y FNAFHS no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción, esta el la adaptación de Tawagoto Speaker hecha por Hyurno, escúchenla completa, personalmente amo esa canción, me divertí escribiendo este capitulo, y aunque se que nadie lee esto no lo dejare, por cierto es el cap 8 y estoy a muy poco de terminar la historia tengo planeados unos 13 capítulos mas o menos, pero ideas siguen ahí en mi mente, quizá las ponga en One-Shots, pero bueh aun queda por pensar y ordenar mi mente, espero que quien lea esto lo haya disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

La personalidad de Bonnie en el Flashback fue distinta a lo normal ya que en los primeros caps de la serie era mas serio y misterioso, aun lo es, pero con mas inocencia, y eso.

De nuevo espero le haya gustado.

Y.

Ciao-


	9. Capitulo 9

Falling in love for you

Salí corriendo de ese lugar, fui a mi moto y con la comida que secuestre emprendí marcha al oscuro busque en el que ahora me encuentro, a penas y se puede ver gracias a los rayos de luz que emite la luna a través de los imponentes arboles, los grillos cantan tranquilamente, el viento mueve mi cabello y refresca mi cara, no se la razón pero al terminar de discutir con Toddy me sentí extraño, con rabia, enojo, ¿Tristeza?... en realidad no lo se, no se porque hui, solo se que mis piernas se movieron lejos de todos, que mi corazón se acelero, que quiero llorar, y no puedo simplemente alejarme de Bon, no puedo negar o engañarme, no puedo ocultarlo, no puedo fingir que no esta ahí, como tampoco puedo hacer algo para que lo note, aun si lo supiera puede que se aleje, puede que no sienta lo mismo, que le de asco, no quiero eso, y a pesar de todo ¿Debo ocultárselo?

Antes me concentraba solo en la música, en mi guitarra, en mis amigos, nunca en lo que pudiera sentir… solo me concentre en lo feliz que estaba, en que no estaba solo.

Cuando bajo de la moto siento las rodillas temblar y me acerco tambaleando a la carpa perfectamente sujeta al pasto, al entrar el ambiente calientito me recibe amablemente, este es producido por las mantas colocadas en el piso, me recargo en mi mochila y cuidadosamente saco mi guitarra, pienso en la canción que seria perfecta para tocar y alejar la presión que siento en el pecho "Ya se" susurro para mi.

-Muy dentro de mí siento dolor

Y ya, y ya, terminara

Mi falso reír, se tornara

Sin más, sin más, en lágrimas

Cuando cursaba el primer año en la HS se me dio una especie de bienvenida cruel, golpes, aprovecharse de mi altura, garabatear insultos en mi pupitre "Idiota" "Estúpido" "Rarito" "Nerd" "Pend… y otras mas que prefiero no recordar, sinceramente se me hubieran ocurrido mejores apodos.

-Y todo el dolor, que me tragué  
Lastima, lastima, mas no hablaré  
No lo notarás, no importa ya  
Y no me ayudarás  
Tus palabras duelen más  
Y me lastiman sin piedad  
No sabes lo que siento yo  
Qué pasa en mi corazón

Lo más molesto en mis primeros años como estudiante eran las constantes golpizas por parte de "Los Nightmare", en realidad no me importaba, nunca he sido partidario de la violencia por lo que me negaba a responder, después de todo eran tres mis agresores, nunca les odie de hecho… incluso les admiro por su forma de cantar y tocar, sus canciones son adictivas, en especial su adaptación de "Great escape de SNK" de mis favoritas, en fin, era muy comunes los golpes en el estomago, patadas a la cara, tomar mi pelo y jalarlo hasta obtener lo que desearan, pensé en cortarlo deserte de la idea "No deje mi pelo crecer para después cortarlo como si nada" me repetía comúnmente, tuve que cambiar varias veces mis lentes porque terminaban estrellados contra el firme piso de concreto.

-Cuando apague esta luz, ya nunca más se encenderá  
No habrá mentiras que ocultar pues yo, me iré

Una de esas repetitivas ocasiones me encontraba roto, por primera vez, demasiadas peleas en casa, mis padres se culpaban el uno al otro por lo que me ocurría, era una mañana lluviosa, papa se había ido del país utilizando como excusa el trabajo, mama se negaba a levantarse de la cama, el grupo de abusones me acorralaron en el callejón que obligatoriamente tenia que cruzar, estaba empapado, mis piernas temblaban, mis dientes chocaban entre si a causa del frio, mantenía mis brazos pegados al cuerpo, mi corazón latía dolorosamente, mi cuerpo encorvado, la mirada fija en mis pies, de nuevo la misma petición, dinero o algo de valor.

-La noche llegó, muy solo estoy  
Te vas, te vas, no importa ya  
Qué pasa con las heridas que  
Nunca más volverán a sanar

Deuz, jefe del grupo, tomo un mechón de mi cabello y paso sus dedos a través de el, intimidante pidió la conocida "Cuota", negué con la cabeza, el miedo se notaba, el par de chicos que le acompañaban le siguieron y comenzaron a pegarme e insultarme, intente huir pero solo conseguí tropezar con el suelo que comenzaba a ser resbaloso, fue ventaja para dar patadas a mi cuerpo.

-Y sonríes otra vez  
Mas no te puedo perdonar  
Por dentro duele mucho más  
Mi corazón muriendo está  
Cómo te puedo decir  
Lo que ocurre dentro en mí  
Intento otra vez fingirte y  
Reír, reír

Una voz, una voz fue lo suficiente para que cesaran los golpes, el chico causante de esto tenia el pelo azul, sucio, largo y cubría sus ojos, llevaba puesto una sudadera de color claro, además de una guitarra colgada de la espalda, yo había comenzado a practicar con el instrumento, razón principal por la que accedí a la HS.

-Y yo me iré de aquí.  
Mentí ¿O no? Mentí, ¿O no?

El chico se acerco decidido y me tendió la mano, algo me indico que no había peligro por lo que acepte sin titubear, el me protegía colocándose delante de mi y de frente con los agresores, Deuz chasqueo la lengua, no paraban de lanzarse miradas acecinas entre si.

-Tus palabras duelen más  
Y ya no puedo perdonar  
Ni a mí mismo esta vez  
Pido sólo por favor  
Que si te atreves hazlo ya  
Para mi vida terminar  
No habrá mentiras que ocultar jamás  
Si tú me matas ya

Aquel día quedo marcado en mi, fue la primera vez que alguien me defendió, Los Nightmare se retiraron tras las insistentes suplicas perfectamente cubiertas por parte de Maggie, como "Es inútil, siempre es lo mismo con ese chico, no ganaremos nada, vámonos".

Cuando el se inclino hacia mi me ofreció su sudadera para evitar que me enfermara por la lluvia.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si, no te preocupes "Soy inmune a los golpes"

-Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo, no deberías mentir- dijo limpiando una lagrima que se escapaba de mis ojos sin permiso, sin que lo notara, desde esa mañana nada fue igual, los golpes aunque siguieron no causaban tanto efecto en mi, en casa las cosas mejoraron al igual que yo con la guitarra… debo admitir que me obsesione con el sonido estremecedor, fuerte y potente que provocaban las cuerdas de aquel instrumento.

Al terminar de cantar caigo en cuenta de que aquel chico era… ¡Bon!, jamás me concentre demasiado en eso. Eso explica el porque sentía que lo conocía de antes.

"Así que eso era"

Capitulo 9 "Se necesita mas que eso"

….

Narra Bon

…..

El aire frio mueve las hojas de los arboles, las estrellas se mantienen brillantes, el fuego de la fogata comienza a apagarse, los grillos paran de cantar lentamente, dando paso al incomodo silencio formado entre nosotros dos, Bonnie me pregunto algo que no quiero contestar… aun, se que me rechazaría, se que yo soy su mejor amigo, si le revelo que lo que escribí en mi brazo es mi declaración hacia el, todo se habrá perdido, sin duda, no estoy listo, ni siquiera sabe sobre mis gustos… ahg, ¿Por qué tiene que se ser tan difícil?, quisiera poder gritarle todo lo que he guardado por 2 años, lo que tanto me costo aceptar, no quiero que se aleje de mi por sentirse incomodo, no quiero que deje de sonreírme, no quiero, no, aun no es el momento, debo de encontrar una forma de librarme de esta situación.

-Maestro, dime que escribiste- dice fijando sus ojos en los míos, anqué los muevo el los persigue, ¿Qué debería responder?

-Ahhm… yo… emm… ¿Guitarra?- … soy idiota esta clarísimo, soy un gran tonto… agh, me levanto preparado para correr, después de todo no es la primera vez que lo hago… eso… creo que soy cobarde.

-Bon, no te dejare huir- Bonnie se pone de pie y toma mi brazo tratando de leer lo que dice, pero como un ninja le quito los lentes haciendo que se distraiga, no dura mucho en realidad ya que me los arrebata y comienza a perseguirme, corro lo mas rápido que puedo pero aun así me atrapa, el si es un verdadero ninja-Maestro, déjame leer- dice mientras forcejeamos mi brazo, trato de zafarme pero solo consigo caerme, los maldigo iluminatis.

-Auch… ¿Estas bien Bonnie?- levanto ligeramente mi cara, Humm, al parecer caí en una superficie bastante cómoda.

-Maes-tro, pesas, agg, muero, ahh, no respiro, agg pongan Helena de MCR en mi funeral, aahh- … ay dios, estoy… encima de el… demasiado cerca que podría…, siento mi cara arder y el corazón acelerarse, Bon no hagas algo estúpido, por favor.

-No, conejito desobediente, ahora te quedas ahí- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

-Ahg, levántate, me muero, ahh, Bo-n, ahh, quítate- se ve realmente adorable desde aquí, parece estar sonrojado, je je, además de desviar la mirada cada vez que lo veo fijamente, o simplemente cierra sus ojos, se traba y se pone nervioso al hablar… quisiera abrazarlo, aunque trata de quitarme tengo sus manos sujetadas al igual que sus piernas, por lo que solo suelta quejas, no es como si pudiera hacer algo, después de todo estoy encima de el… ay wey, ¡Estoy encima de el!, Bonnie esta tan vulnerable, a mi merced… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? …debo quitarme, tengo que.

-Bonnie… emm- muevo mis manos y me pongo de rodillas para poder pararme.

-Te atacare hasta que me digas lo que escribiste- dice tomando mi brazo, antes de que logre algo le cubro los ojos con un abrazo, resulta gracioso que sea mayor que yo pero sea mas bajito, su cara queda a la altura de mi pecho y con facilidad lo puedo retener.

-¿Eres un niño pequeño?, no es necesario saber, no es importante de todos modos

-Humm, soy… ¡Bonnie el destructor!

-Ya te dije que no es importante.

-Tch, y yo digo que me dejes mirar- no lo veo y aun así se que inflo los cachetes y esta quejándose en voz baja.

-Eres muy bajito

-Hoo, la diferencia no era mucha antes

-Pero crecí- saco la lengua a modo de burla

-Y aun eres ilegal- golpe bajo, se refiere al evento que se realiza cerca de la HS es una especie de competencia de guitarras, desafortunadamente se necesita 18 años para participar, si los iluminatis aman molestarme.

-Ja… ay-digo dramáticamente

-¿Ahora me dejaras ver?

-Nop

-Déjame ver, déjame ver, déjame veeeer

-¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a dormir?

-Bien no me digas, después me vengare- no parece molesto, espero no lo este, el entra a la carpa naranja que compartimos con Matt.

Como siempre, se recarga en mi hombro y se duerme, admitiré que me gusta que haga eso, a mi también me ayuda a dormir.

-Buenas noches conejito- susurro bostezando

…..

Cuando despierto lo primero que siento es mi hombro mojado y adormecido, además de que la carpa se mueve mucho, supongo que esta lloviendo, Humm…. aun no estoy consiente del todo, me muevo un poco y noto que Bonnie sigue en donde se quedo dormido, claro que esta babeando, eso indica que durmió bien, creo que… deberíamos pararnos… vamos a terminar empapados.

-Bonnie, ya es de día, conejito, ya párate- paso mi mano por su cabello mientras que con la otra muevo ligeramente su hombro, je je se ve adorable.

-No, no quiero, deja…dor…mir- bosteza

-Nos vamos a enfermar, además, Matt sigue dormido, tentador ¿No te apetece jugarle una broma?

-Bien ganas esta- contesta divertido

Ambos nos paramos sigilosamente, bueno no, me tropecé con la cobija pero el pan no se despertó así que ¡ja!, nos acercamos en silencio, colocamos en su oído el celular de Bonnie con la canción de cuna rusa, cualquiera que la escuche termina asustado, por lo que es un plan perfecto, además agregamos como efecto especial una vela cubierta de mermelada que a simple vista parece sangre y comenzamos a susurrar la letra dando un toque terrorífico.

-"Tili- tili boom"

-Cierra los ojos pronto

-Alguien ve por la ventana

-Y toca la puerta

-"Tili- tili boom"

-Grita el pájaro nocturno

-Ya esta dentro de la casa

-Para visitar a los que no pueden dormir

-El camina

-El viene

-"Cerca"

Deberíamos cantarla en ruso pero nuestra pronunciación es un asco, de todas formas el empieza a agitarse, se nota sudor caer por su frente, sus ojos permanecen cerrados, casi apretados, su boca parece estar temblando, no, no solo es su boca, es todo su cuerpo, sus manos se aferran a la manta que lo cubre como si eso fuera a protegerlo, "¿Lo despertamos?" susurro a mi acompañante a lo que el responde cubriéndome la boca.

-Tili- tili boom

-"¿Puedes oírle cerca?"

-Ahhh!, ay ay, yo no hice nada, por fav…- susurra suplicante y yo reprimo una risa

-Je je je, así que… asustadizo ¿Eh?- interrumpe el peli morado

-Hijos de…- se calla- ¿Por qué hacen eso?

-¿Aburrimiento?

-Ya es de día panque, esta lloviendo, ¿Haremos algo o solo nos quedaremos como tontos mirando como nos enfermamos lentamente?

-De acuerdo vámonos de aquí

Salimos con paraguas a la cabaña en la que desayunaremos, todos estamos temblando, claro menos Spring que se tuvo que ir ayer en la noche, las gotas aunque no tocan directamente nos provocan frio, tiemblo nada mas despegar mis piernas para seguir avanzando.

Cuando entramos a la casa de madera, propiedad de Golden por cierto, el aroma a comida quemada nos recibe, huele terrible, como en un incendio, además de que sale humo negro de un sartén colocado en la pequeña estufa.

-¡Toddy! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- de nuevo la voz de Bonnie suena molesta.

-Aissh, yo solo trataba de cocinarles

-Linda, mas bien parece que tratabas de incendiar el lugar, je je, ya quemaste la mayoría de ingredientes.

-Je je, Mathew ayudemos a Toddy- intenta animar Chica- Ustedes, busquen plantas comestibles por aquí.

-Pero esta lloviendo

-No, ya no- la rubia abre la puerta, detrás de esta comienza a asomarse los rayos de sol

-Brujería- acusa el peli morado

-¡¿Qué dijeron?! – salimos corriendo como si nos persiguiera un fantasma, con miedo pero rápido.

Es verdad que en este bosque existe una gran variedad de flora comestible, pero me parece un poco… exagerado mandar a unos chicos que a penas y conocen las rosas a buscar algo tan complicado como eso.

-Emm, ¿Les parece si nos dividimos?, Fox tu vas solo, nos vemos aquí en media hora- dice Freddy marcando una X en el piso con una ramita- Bon no te vayas a perder- agrega Golden, es irritante el repetirme varias veces lo mismo sobre mi sentido de orientación.

-No tengo tan mal sentido de orientación ¿Verdad Bonnie?- volteo pero no lo veo por ninguna parte, no, ¿Por qué?, ¡Ya me perdí!

-Je je, vamos por aquí maestro, no queremos que te apartes demasiado- toma mi mano.

-What? ¿Por qué yo solo?- escucho al mas alto de nosotros.

El rarito que tengo como acompañante me lleva de la mano para ir a buscar, tendremos que ir a pie, la moto de Bonnie esta estacionada lejos, la mano de MI conejito es cálida, suave, como si fueran hecha para encajar tan perfectamente con la mía, como dos piezas de rompecabezas, mi cara arde, siento la respiración agitarse y el corazón latir aceleradamente, últimamente la idea de declararme no me parece tan lejana, he sentido que la posibilidad de ser correspondido es bastante alta, ya nada me importa, incluso si le doy asco no me rendiré, no me interesa lo que pueda pasar o lo que pueda pensar mi padre, las cosas con mi supuesta prometida están arregladas, además comienzo a ganar bastante dinero, pronto dejaremos de necesitar del apoyo de esa familia, con un nudo en la garganta me dispongo a hablar con Bonnie.

-Maestro sabias que cerca de aquí crecen las…- le suelto de la mano, parece no notarlo porque sigue caminando y hablando.

Me aproximo a el, le cubro la boca con una mano y con mi brazo le apreso, comienza a tensarse y reprimir gritos, esta asustado, no es mi intención, ni siquiera se porque lo hice. Me lanza una patada al estomago y con su brazo me intenta tirar al piso, debido a que se karate me libro fácilmente del ataque y lo sostengo entre mis brazos quedando mi mejilla en su cabeza.

-Tranquilo conejito, soy yo, no quise…

-¡Idiota! hijo de… - se calla- Creí que… mi… mama… yo… no… yo…- comienza a temblar, pasa sus brazos por mi espalda y se pega a mi- Pensé que me matarían o algo, ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba por tu cabeza?!

-No lo se, perdón, Bonnie discúlpame, no quise hacerlo… no quería… ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo que… agh olvídalo- intenta soltarse del abrazo pero se lo impido

-Bonnie, ¿Tuviste miedo?, mira… amm… jamás…. jamás permitiré que te ocurra algo malo- suelto nervioso y entre balbuceos.

\- … ¿Lo prometes?- sus mejillas están ligeramente rosaditas respondo a su pregunta asintiendo con mi cabeza

-¿Estas molesto? ¿Me odias?

-No, nunca lo haría- baja la voz- se necesita mas que eso para dejar de pensarte como lo hago.

-¿Qué?- ¿Acaso? no, no te emociones Bon, no lo hagas.

-…

-Bonnie…- acerco lentamente mi rostro al suyo- ¿Cómo es que me piensas?

-Como mi mejor amigo y mi maestro je je- responde nervioso… ¿Se puede escuchar el corazón romperse? ¿No? entonces… ¿Qué es esto que se rompe en mi? ay, auch, lo suelto y me doy la vuelta, ¿Realmente vale la pena declararse aunque ya estas en lo mas profundo de la Friendzone?, camino en la dirección contraria trato de que no note lo triste que estoy ahora, solo me despido con un "No tengo idea de que es comestible, ve tu, y ten cuidado" quiero salir corriendo pero seria muy obvio.

-No, ahg maldición… ¡Bon!- escucho que se acerca corriendo a mí y me abraza por la espalda

-¿Qué?- respondo seco, ¿Por qué me molesto con el?, ni siquiera sabe que me gusta.

\- Y-yo emm… yo ¿Guitarra?- ey mi frase

-Agh, nos vemos en la cabaña, adiós- me suelto

-Nuu, Bon yo… tu… ahh- me volteo para verle, tal vez así pueda descifrar lo que trata de pronunciar.

-Bonnie tengo prisa ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- miento

-Ahh, ehh, y-yo- su cara esta roja ¿Por qué?

-Ahh, Bonnie di…- siento que toma mi camisa del cuello y nuestras frentes chocan causando que el calor suba a mi cara y un cosquilleo recorra mi cuerpo.

-Maestro yo…- desvía la mirada

-Bonnie… ¿Qué es lo que…- se acerca decido a mis labios y los presiona contra los suyos… espera… ¿Me esta besando?, sus ojos están apretados, su cara esta completamente sonrojada, y sus manos se aferran a mi camisa, por otro lado, sus labios son suaves, tienen un sabor a gomitas impregnado, son carnosos, dulces, adictivos, no comprendo realmente que esta pasando, solo se que parece un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que no deseo despertar, es un momento que quiero grabar para siempre en mi memoria, no quiero separarme, no quiero que se aleje usando mentiras como "Fue un accidente" o "Perdón me tropecé" , no quiero soltarlo, a pesar de ser la primera vez que los pruebo, me doy cuenta de algo.

"Me he vuelto adicto"

…..

Notas:

3000 y algo palabras! ¿Qué rayos?, je je, no actualice en muuuchoo tiempo ¿Razones? bien, pues creo que tengo un severo bloqueo creativo, pero como me conozco se que si no escribo ahora jamás terminare esta historia.

Al escribir normalmente lleno 8 paginas de Word, cuando llevaba 8 me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo estupideces y sin piedad las borre de golpe, se que este capitulo no es el mejor, pero les aseguro que quedo mejor que lo inicial que termine borrando, es el que me ha costado mas, parecerá relleno este cap pero realmente es de importancia, ya que es de los últimos, aun me cuestiono sobre cuantos escribir, lo que es seguro es que el final se acerca, espero que en el próximo capitulo la señorita "inspiración" se digne a aparecer.

De nuevo FNAF, FNAFHS no me pertenecen, los personajes tampoco salvo Matt, la canción es la misma del cap 8 adaptación de Hyurno, la otra es la traducción de la canción de cuna rusa como menciono ahí.

Espero les haya gustado

Y Ciao-


	10. Capitulo 10

Falling in love for you

Se podría describir de una forma breve como una boca suave, dulce, adictiva y quizá embriagante, o bueno a mí me lo parece, es tanto el silencio que podría escucharse un alfiler caer, "Se que me voy a arrepentir" es lo que pensé antes de hacerlo, no debí, lo se, no había porque arriesgarse, pero incluso con el miedo helándome las venas y consumiéndome lentamente, lo hice, uní nuestros labios, con temor, me acerque, libere la tención en mis hombros, no es un beso que se consideraría ¿Profesional?, lo que me atrevo a afirmar es que se trata de un beso inocente, ¿Así debería ser el primer beso verdad?, si, es mi primer beso "¿Muy hetero no?" ahh, no engaño a nadie es mas que claro que no lo soy, y saben ¿Qué?, al diablo la sexualidad, fuera de eso los libros mienten no es como si se sintieran palomas en el estomago… no, no, espera no es así, ¿Mariposas era eso?, creo que si, bueno volviendo al tema, no se siente de esa forma, o tal vez solo lo sienten las niñitas enamoradizas, de igual forma siempre me ha parecido aterrador el que la gente sienta animales voladores en su estomago, Humm las personas que lo describen comúnmente son menores de edad, … emm acabo de darme cuenta de lo patético que es el ser legal y enamorarte por primera vez, estoy divagando de nuevo, bien, yo describiría esto como un cosquilleo, no un aleteo, un vacio agradable, extraño, esa especie de sentir que causa reacción, dándote emoción, unas incontenibles ganas de sonreír, emoción explosiva, ganas de gritar, saltar, tirarte al piso rodar y comenzar a gritar internamente, en resumen felicidad a otro nivel, felicidad que sabes que tu la provocas, algo así, jamás seria capaz de describir exactamente como siento este contacto con el, pero nunca en mi vida había probado algo mas delicioso y adictivo que sus labios.

Bon algo conmocionado no se negó al leve choque entre nosotros, supongo que no quiere ser grosero.

El aire comienza a hacer falta, no me quiero separar, si lo hago se que será el fin, se que no me volverá a hablar, se que no seré capaz de volverle a ver la cara a mi maestro. Al separarnos nuestras respiraciones aun se cruzan, mis mejillas están sonrojadas, no, no solo mis cachetes, toda mi cara lo esta, mi corazón aun esta acelerado, si no lo detengo terminare desmayándome, mi cuerpo tiembla a causa de los nervios y mis labios se sienten palpitar.

-Bonnie… eso…- bajo la mirada, no quiero verlo a los ojos

-Perdón- lo suelto rápidamente y salgo corriendo, se que no me persigue.

"No lo hará, después de todo… es el fin ¿Verdad?"

Capitulo 10 "Aquel día yo…"

Soy un tonto, soy un tonto, ¿Cómo pude… ¿Cómo…, no tengo perdón, lo… ¡Lo bese!, ¿Qué rayos pasa en mi cabeza?, el tiene a Toddy, es su prometida, se van a casar, aun mas importante el es hetero, yo también lo soy, por supuesto… creo, agh ya no estoy seguro, bueno el es mi mejor amigo ¿Qué no soy yo quien siempre lo deja en claro?, ¿Acaso se trata de friendzonearme a mi mismo?, ¿Es eso?, peor aun ¡Estoy huyendo! es lo que hago, estoy siendo un cobarde, no fui capaz de esperar a que digiera algo, no, no lo hice, es solo que… no quise oír sus expresiones de asco, sus ojos llenos de odio clavados en mi, sus manos limpiando su boca, pidiendo explicaciones que ni yo mismo soy capaz de darme, alejándose, pero aunque me fuera antes de que lo hiciera, lo sabré, me llamara o me lo dirá de frente, no lo se, debí permanecer callado, guardármelo para mi hasta que desapareciera, y no solo seré rechazado, no, también acabo de perder a un gran amigo.

Siempre me han llamado "Raro", y dicho que no encajo con nadie, no todos entienden mi humor, y de repente el, el fue con quien pude encajar, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar?, genial Bonnie, tienes un amigo y lo hechas a perder enamorándote.

La carretera esta bastante solitaria, el sol es suave, ha empezado a llover de nuevo, saldrá un arcoíris, el casco me cubre de las gotas frías, aunque hay luz comienza a nublarse, la lluvia suena mas y mas fuerte cada vez que estampa contra el pavimento, el viento empeora haciendo que sea difícil respirar, la velocidad a la que voy debe ser disminuida o terminare patinándome, los arboles que aun son perceptibles se balancean ligeramente, se escuchan truenos algo lejanos, me pregunto si ya habrán regresado, el par de ositos iban juntos Bon y Foxy iban por separado ¿Ya desayunaron?, mi maestro dijo no saber que plantas son comestibles aunque realmente no le creo, lo he visto comprar con facilidad algunas hiervas para té, ahh ya nada será igual, me odia, Bon me… ¡Bon!, lo deje solo, en el bosque, ¡Solo!, la ultima vez termino colgado de un árbol y hundiéndose en barro, agh de nuevo hago algo tonto… ¿Me lo estará contagiando?... estoy perdiendo tiempo, llamare a alguien.

Me paro en seco y tomo mi celular de mi bolsillo.

-…- el timbre de llamada, rayos Golden tiene el móvil apagado. Llamare a alguien más.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Foxy! ah que bien que contestas

-¿Dónde están los 4? ¿No ven que esta lloviendo?

-Emm, ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Bon?

-¿Qué? pueden regresar los 2 perfectamente, de paso traigan a la lámpara y a la pasiva

-Ajajaja, eso… no será posible

-Bonnie… ¿Se perdieron?

-No, yo… salí corriendo

-¿Por qué?, ¡Lo dejaste solo!, es idiota se va a perder, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?, ahora me cuestiono quien tiene peor orientación

-Yo… yo…

-Tu ¿Qué?

-Lo… bese

-Whaaaat?… ¡¿Eh?! Tu… lo… ¡Ese idiota perturbo tu inocencia!

-Fui yo, yo lo hice, no fui capaz de verlo a la cara después, solo… búscalo por favor Fox

-Bonnie no siempre es bueno escapar de lo que sientes

-… Lo se

-Ve con cuidado, se que estas en tu moto, tranquilo lo encontrare, solo no faltes a lo de esta noche- dice refiriéndose a la cena que organiza la familia de Matt cada año para convivencia de los empleados nuevos y los viejos, nunca he asistido, solo llevo un mes, igual que todos menos el panecito y Golden.

-No se

-Bonnie… sabes lo que hará Chica si faltas

-Ahh, lo voy a pensar, suerte en encontrar a mi maestro y a ese par

-Le preguntare a Bob el guardián supremo del bosque

-Je je adiós.

-Si- cuelgo

Guardo el teléfono en mi pantalón, la lluvia se suaviza, las nubes permanecen grises, carentes del blanco que les caracteriza, al avanzar se siente un poco de frio, la música que suena por el estéreo de la moto es un poco molesta, ahh, ya no crean música buena, hasta eso lo degradan, aunque hay una estación de radio que aun rescata unas cuantas buenas canciones, Green day, My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, Simple plan, The Cab, We the Kings, Sett It Off, Arrows To Athens, incluso a veces incluyen canciones de Alexander Rybak, así que no es mala idea pasarle, es contenido variado. Cuando lo hago se escucha una canción de Arrow to Athens, subo el volumen.

Take a breath

Take a long look around

Before you step

Cause the tide is coming

Swallowing the groun

And there's no way to tell if we will drown tonight

Or we'll be found tonight

Come in close

Es la canción que venia cantando mi maestro de camino al bosque.

If the current gets us

Then it gets us both

And we can't wai here anymore

So if the waves come, let'em take us

As they cover you and me, and they pull us underneath

I hope that fate will forgive us, for tempting the sea

I hope that they won't forget us

But we cannot go back to the wait it

Used to be

Apago la radio desesperadamente, ahora lo que menos necesito es pensar en eso, ¿Por qué cuando algo te asusta o lo quieres olvidar te persigue a todas partes?, es como si tu mente te jugara malas bromas para confundirte mas, como si todo tuviera que ver con esa persona o situación, es peor si comparten varias cosas en común, ese es mi caso.

…

Entro a la casa dando un portazo la falta de alimento me empieza a molestar, mama debió de haber salido porque la casa esta en silencio total, los lirios del valle que coloque como centro en la mesa aun permanecen ahí, son bastante bonitos, tuve que haberme traído mi maleta con ropa pero solo jale mis llaves, mi guitarra, mi teléfono y mis audífonos, nada mas, recorro la cocina buscando comida, el refrigerador esta vacio, la alacena también, no hay platos limpios, ahh, madre mía, ¿Por qué no limpias la casa en mi ausencia?, camino a la sala para prender la tele, un capitulo de la Mansión Foster se esta transmitiendo "Mi infancia" exclamo emocionado sentándome en el sillón, esta algo cubierto de polvo, pero si solo me fui un día… creo, -"Quiero leche con chocolate" -"¿Crees que soy tu abuelita?" siempre me causa gracia esta escena, pero hoy no me encuentro del mejor humor que digamos, sin apagar la tele subo las escaleras, en el pasillo se cuelan unos cuantos rayos de luz, todavía llueve, abro la puerta de mi cuarto, esta tiene un cartel colgado que dice "Warning Danger" fue una especie de broma que le hice a "Los animatronicos " mi banda, en día de brujas, entro a la habitación con las 4 paredes lilas, una de ellas esta llena de posters, otra con instrumentos de música o herramientas que utilizo, mi guitarra acústica, un violín, pinceles, colores, lápices, hojas para partituras, unas cuantas canciones escritas por mi, entre ellas la que escribí para mi y para mi maestro, y oh bueno, fue algo un poco… je je mejor olvidar lo que ya fue disculpado, también tengo un mini refri con algo de pizza hecha en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, Humm el primer día de trabajo fue bastante raro.

El gerente nos puso una prueba, teníamos que pasar la noche ahí, si lo lográbamos nos permitiría escoger las tareas que quisiéramos realizar, comenzamos excelente… bueno no exactamente, una niña bastante irritante molesto por horas a Foxy y oh vamos es Fox, si, la mordió, al jefe le dio igual "El cliente siempre tiene la razón" esa frase importo muy poco ya que el explico a la madre de la pequeña que es todo culpa suya, "Disculpe señora, pero esto fue culpa de la jovencita, ella molesto a los empleados, comprendo que sea clienta, aunque eso no le da el derecho de faltarles al respeto a mis trabajadores, le pido se retire" realmente no tuvo problemas con las malas criticas de la señora, la pizza de Mathew es otro nivel, bueno al llegar las 12:00 am, el guardia entro a su oficina, vigilo muy tranquilamente, me pareció divertido pasarme por las cámaras y asustarle en su oficina, je je ahora me tiene miedo, Chica se movía de un lugar a otro después se metió a limpiar en la ventila… no que rayos se pasaba por su cabeza, Foxy solo se quedo en una esquinita cantando… creo, Golden estaba tirado en el piso, Freddy solo limpiaba, el panecito estaba en la cocina, también estaban Puppet, Mai, Springtrap y unos cuantos mas encargados, Spring estaba en una habitación arreglando tuberías, las hermanas se quedaron a probarnos los antifaces que utilizamos, ellas los diseñaron basados en lo que creo Chica hace unos años para nosotros en el evento de primavera, realmente fue divertida esa noche, en cuanto dieron las 6 de la mañana el guardia salió corriendo, nosotros también nos fuimos, dormimos muy poco y ese día teníamos escuela.

-Ahh si tan solo hubiera permanecido de esa forma- susurro

Lo demás de la tarde me quedo encerrado en mi cuarto, desde la ventana se puede observar al sol ocultarse entre las montañas, se ve realmente genial, los tonos naranjas, rojos, amarillos, colores cálidos en resumen, que desprende la estrella son calmantes, perfecto para dormir una siesta, supongo que es por el silencio y la falta de comida en mi estomago que mis energías se agotan, mis parpados pesan y bostezo, pero no es momento de dormir, se escucha la puerta abrir y grito un "Bienvenida", la escucho subir y abrir la puerta rápido.

-¡Conejito! ¿Qué haces aquí?, volverías hasta tarde ¿Ya comiste?- pregunta sorprendida

-No- respondo directo

-¿Quieres de desayunar?

-No

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Pues baja, te daré de comer si o si

-Bueno, gracias.- bajo con pereza, en la mesa están puestos 2 platos y la misma cantidad de vasos

-Ten- me entrega un plato con pancakes algo quemados, ahh, Bon los cocinaba tan bie…. auch je je, no recordar ¿Verdad?

-Gracias – bajo la mirada dirigiéndola únicamente a la comida, no me siento con ganas de comer

-¿Y que cuentas?- intenta hacer plática

-Nada ¿Y tú?

-Oh fui a ver a tu padre, dijo que vendría a desayunar, ya sabes

-¿Cómo le iba?

-Bastante bien, es un trabajo que le agrada, je ya ves lo dejan volver a casa para las comidas

-Oh

-Bonnie… estas perdido, distraído ¿Qué te ocurre?- no le puedo ocultar nada, bien tendré que hacerlo.

-Cuando este el aquí ¿Podemos hablar de eso?

-¿Es serio?

-Algo así

Se forma un silencio incomodo que ninguno desea romper, solo se escucha los cubiertos chocar contra la losa, además del constante tic tac del reloj, si antes era ignorado ahora es lo que mas resuena.

-Agh, maldito trafico me lleva la chin- abre la puerta y mama aclara su garganta llamando su atención.

-Cariño, te he dicho sobre tu vocabulario

-Oh, Bonnie hijo ajaja, tu madre dijo que no estarías- intenta calmarla nervioso

-Yo tampoco sabía hasta que lo escuche en su habitación

-Oh bueno, este niño tiene dotes de ninja

-Ya no es un niño

-Emm- interrumpo

-Ah, claro, Bonnie nos contaría algo, adelante hijo- ambos centran su atención en mi.

-¿Saben? yo… - me pone nervioso el tener que decirlo, no es fácil- Siempre me he considerado muuuy hetero, me han llamado la atención varia chicas, je je, como a todo hombre, pero jamás he querido algo mas, serán bonitas y todo aunque nunca en mi vida había querido alguna relación sentimental con alguna… y ahora todo es tan confuso… porque

-Solo dilo – interrumpe y mi madre le da un codazo.

-A mi me… gusta alguien

-Aww, ¿Y quien es ella?

-… Ese es el problema.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta… un… hombre- suelto y mis gafas comienzan a empañarse.

-Oh, ¿Quién?

-B… Bo- Bon

-"Ya me lo esperaba"- dicen ambos

-¿Qué?

\- Hijo, ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

-Esta… semana, pensé que me habían caído mal los tacos hasta que…-no creo que sea buena idea mencionar el beso- Lo supe.

-Ay Bonnie, lo suponíamos desde hace 2 años

-¿Eh?

-Lo invitas a casa muy seguido, le pides que te cocine, hablas mucho de el, tocan la guitarra juntos- dice el

-Te pones celoso cuando lo saludo de un abrazo, prefieres su comida, no me lo ocultes, escribes mejores canciones, lo abrazas mucho, lo llamas conejito, tu personalidad cambio un poco en estos años, no estoy muy segura de que sea por eso pero lo parece, te sonrojas a su lado, ríes mucho, no te molesta su torpeza o cualquiera de sus defectos, Bonnie sabemos que esto es mas que atracción- agrega ella

-… ¿Entonces ustedes…?

-Me cuesta asimilarlo – de nuevo un codazo por parte de mi madre- Pero lo acepto, ajajaj, solo le tengo que decir un par de cosas a ese Bon

-Soy legal

-Rayos

Me siento liberado de una gran carga, no es fácil para nadie el hablar sobre esto, es angustiante el creer que no te aceptaran, es grande la suerte de alguien si es aprobado, la sociedad dice tolerarlos pero es una asquerosa mentira, muchos son homofóbicos, en fin, de verdad estoy agradecido por su consentimiento, je je si supieran que lo bese, tiene prometida, es hetero ja ja ja ay ja ja auch.

….

Llamadas, llamadas y más llamadas, Chica no paraba de buscarme por medio del celular, lo apague, entonces el teléfono de casa comenzaba a sonar, tuve que ceder y contestar, en este momento me encuentro cambiándome para ir a la cena de convivencia, realmente no quiero ir, mi maestro estará ahí, no deseo encontrarme con el, tener que dar explicaciones, sufrir silencios incómodos, ahh, no, no quiero, aun así lo hare, Chica da mas miedo.

….

Narra Bon

….

La sonrisa boba sigue en mi cara desde ese momento, Foxy me fue a buscar, ya lo sabia ¿Cómo?, no se, al llegar a la cabaña todos se enteraron y las interrogaciones se hicieron presentes, Bonnie huyo quise detenerlo, mis manos no se movían, no, todo yo no se movía, bueno, en lo que estaba, una cena para convivir es celebrada en la casa de Joy y Mathew, todos deben de asistir, o la mayoría al menos, este día se suspenden los deberes de trabajo, nos presentamos a las 8 de la noche para la cena, por esa razón me encuentro arreglándome, no puedo ir sin verme bien, o eso dijo el jefe.

Me coloco una camisa blanca, y para acomodarme la corbata me paro frente al espejo, noto que no dejo de sonreír y tengo las mejillas algo rojas, ahh, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, sus labios son lo mas delicioso que he probado, seria mentira decir que fue mi primer beso, en algún punto también me obligaron a besar a la diva que tengo como prometida, por eso no miento en decir que Bonnie es mas delicioso… eso sonó mal… je je.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no encontrarme a ninguno, los iluminatis la traen en mi contra Toddy esta en la puerta esperándome, lleva puesto un vestido rojo con arreglos dorados y unos altos tacones negros, se ve bien.

-¿Quién te invito?

-Grosero

-Oh, disculpa

-Ahh, mis padres abrieron un trato con los de Joy, somos socios

-Oh, ya veo- sonrió

-Tienes cara de bobo desde la mañana, ¿Tanto te gusto su beso?

-¿Has proado el helado Big Bang?

-Si ¿Por?

-Es aun más exquisito

-Oh, vaya…

-¡Ah!, Perdón

-No, Bon me lo has dejado claro desde el principio

-… Emm, ya hay que irnos

Como voy con Toddy saco la camioneta, el camino hacia la casa de Joy es bastante corto, aunque en esta ocasión la dirección es distinta, ¿Por qué hacen esto si saben que me pierdo? un arcoíris salió momentos atrás ya casi desaparece, pero combino perfecto con mi felicidad.

…..

Estaciono el vehículo en la cochera de mi amiga, es bastante amplia, la casa por fuera es de color blanco, con grandes ventanas, la luz se cuela y permite la visibilidad del interior, adentro el piso es de madera, los sillones de la sala son rojos, acolchonados, hay una pantalla plana sobre un mueble negro con muchos discos de K-pop y otros géneros de música.

-¡Bon!

-¡Joy!

-Hola chicos- dice sonriendo amablemente, se podría decir que ella y Meg son mis mejores amigas, con ellas participe en el concurso de primavera ahh, son buenos recuerdos, ahora me preocupo por la universidad, es bastante pesado.

-¿Esta casa…

-Regalo del abuelo, dijo que debería de vivir sola a partir de ahora, bueno aquí será la cena, así que no es tanta soledad.

-Es linda

-Gracias Toddy

-A… aja si… como sea- je je esta siendo mas amable

-Pasen ya están los demás en el comedor

-Claro

El comedor es una mesa larga con grades sillas con cojines, el mantel es blanco y hay una gran cantidad de platillos variados, un completo manjar, colocados junto a los platos se encuentran los cubiertos… rayos no se usarlos, los demás ya se han servido, Golden parece estar enseñándole a Freddy el como usarlos, Foxy come como quiere ignorando los regaños de la lámpara, Chica esta discutiendo con Mangle que fue invitada, Spring intenta calmarlas, Puppet y Marionette están vestidas algo raro parecen policía de caricatura futurista, Joy se sienta junto al gerente y su hermano el cual se pone de pie y se acerca a recibirnos.

-Hola Bon, linda, vengan siéntense aquí- indica

-Deja de decirme así- reclama irritada

-Nop, vengan vamos

Me siento justo enfrente de Bonnie que hasta el momento a penas y aparta la vista de su porción, parece distraído… ¿Acaso le incomodo?, desvió la vista, es algo que hago para saber si esta molesto conmigo, le miro fijamente y después me volteo, si me sigue con la mirada esta bien, afortunadamente lo hace.

-Humm, ¿Y ustedes 2 que hacían en el bosque?- pregunta el peli morado

-¡Vamos díganle!- exige el zorro al par de ositos

-No, tú ya sabes, no hablaremos

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me ocasionaron traumas

-Tú eres el fisgón

-Ustedes par de urgidos, ni porque estábamos en el bosque sin comida se aguantaban la ganas

-Ey

-Eso… sonó…- Freddy baja la vista a sus piernas bastante rojo

-¿Qué?- Bonnie y Joy escupen la comida

-¡Primo! ¿Qué estaban haciendo en medio del bosque?

-Aprovecharon que estaban solos para...- Chica le cubre la boca, Bonnie será inocente y todo pero a veces se le sale lo pervertido.

-Hohoho… ¿Qué dicen que hacían?- si Puppet también es algo mal pensada

-Calien- otra vez le cubren la boca al conejito

-No lo mal entiendan- alza la voz el rubio

-Son unos urgidos, ¿Era necesario tanto ruido?

-No era tanto

-¡Se escuchaba como lo gozaban!

-No digas las cosas así Foxy, se entiende mal, además solo era un poco

-No lo ocultes tu a esa pasiva se la… - la rubia le sigue tapando la boca al oji rubí

-No soy pasiva, no es lo que creen

-Eso dicen todos pero bien que disfrutaste como te…-ella vuelve a hacer su trabajo callándolo

-Solo díganle lo que hacían, no es algo grave- comenta Chica

-¡¿Qué no es grave?!

-Aissh ya solo díganlo, o yo hablo- amenaza la morena

-¡Comían pudin a mis espaldas! me siento ofendido- Foxy se hace el herido

-Solo era un poco

-Pero era pudin

-No es para tanto

-Ya no se en que creer

-No es como si estuvieran secuestrando tu triangulo- digo

-¡Ahh! ni lo menciones azulito perturba inocencias

-Brother calma, en casa te compro uno

-¡Spring!

-Calma enana, a ti también te comprare cuantos quieras… claro consideren que no soy rico… ay… las viejitas me estafan… auch

-Estropajo…

-Oh, ¡La pulga quiere acción!

-Calma conejito pervertido

-Humm- infla los cachetes, parece haber olvidado su molestia

-¿Cómo que perturba inocencias?- ¿En serio Joy? ¿Justo ahora?

-Este par de conejos…

-Cállate Fox, Joy creo que no deberíamos incomodarlos, ya te enterraras

-Esta bien

Silencio incomodo, es todo lo que hay, es irritante escuchar los cubiertos chocar contra los platos, los jefes solo observaron en silencio todo, ¿También habrán pensado mal?, fue bastante gracioso a decir verdad, sus caras eran una pieza de arte, je je, jamás había tenido una charla tan… así…

Intento mirar a Bonnie pero este aparta la mirada, tiene una expresión de confusión ¿Será que realmente no me quiso besar?, ah, me siento mal, me duele el simple hecho de imaginarlo incomodo pidiendo disculpas, no lo permitiré, no lo hare, no ahora que las probabilidades están al máximo.

-Y Bon, Mathew me ha comentado de tu talento en la cocina- habla por fin un superior

-Oh vaya, es un honor

-¿A que se debe tu talento?

-Cuando mi madre murió, yo me hice cargo de los deberes de la casa mientras mi padre trabajaba, yo limpiaba, barría, cocinaba, lavaba, de todo en general.

-Disculpa por tocar el tema de tu…

-No hay problema

-Bueno, me gustaría que cuando pudieras apoyaras a Matt en la cocina, ten en cuenta que tu sueldo aumentara

-Claro lo asistiré en lo que pueda

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-Le agradezco esta oportunidad

-Humm ¿Y por que has dejado de hacer estas actividades?

-Oh, ella es Toddy, amiga mía, vive en nuestra casa y normalmente nos invita a comer fuera, y no resulta tan indispensable lo demás, contrato ayudantes en esto- con esto corto la relación de contrato entre ella y yo, falta hablarlo con mi padre

-Prometida… ella es tu prometida- aclara Bonnie algo molesto, se nota en su voz.

-¿Tan jóvenes?- se asombra el mayor

-No señor, Bon y yo desde hace tiempo queremos cancelar este compromiso, no queremos algo como esto, ambos tenemos a personas que nos atraen, lo nuestro solo era un acuerdo familiar- termina

-Ya veo, me alegro de que tengan claro lo que quieren.

Lacena transcurre lenta y aburrida, la comida es deliciosa, sin embargo soy incapaz de divertirme, todos ríen y hablan animadamente, pero hay algo que me lo impide, no soy el único.

Cuando nos despedimos en la puerta me acerco a Bonnie, debemos aclarar las cosas.

-Bonnie, ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo de esta mañana?

-…Disculpa si te moleste, solo eso, m… m-me voy, adiós nos vemos después- sale corriendo hasta su moto, esta vez no lo dejare escapar.

Tomo la camioneta y lo persigo ignorando los gritos de Toddy, seguro alguien la lleva, siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas, realmente no se lo que diré, ni lo que hare, por esta vez me voy a dejar llevar, no me arrepentiré de nada de lo que pueda decir, ya he esperado demasiado, solo se que esta vez será distinto, no me dejare consumir por las preocupaciones de lo ocurrido después, no me importa, no me voy a contener.

Cuando estaciona su vehículo en su casa, lo veo bajar a toda prisa, sabe que lo sigo ¿Por qué huye?, en los asientos traseros del auto tengo mi guitarra acústica, no estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero como dije, me voy a dejar llevar.

Le sigo, es rápido, de suerte se tropieza en la entrada… ¿Le estaré contagiando mi idiotez? , entra a su casa y yo toco la puerta, la mama de Bonnie me abre, tiene una expresión de sorpresa que cambia por una sonrisa.

-Subió, ve y detenlo

-Gracias

-No lo dejes huir

-No esta vez- haciendo caso subo las escaleras, el se mete al baño en cuanto ve que aun le sigo, toco fuertemente, no abre, como única opción me queda ir a su cuarto, no se esconderá por siempre.

-I can't blame you for thinking that  
You never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you but nothing  
Ever made me feel so wrong I thought  
I was protecting you from everything that  
I go through but I know that we got lost along the way

Canto al momento que toco el instrumento, me parece perfecta para continuar con las cosas donde las dejamos hace unos años, además es de una película que forma parte de mi infancia.

Here I am with  
All my heart I hope you  
Understand I know I let  
You down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake  
Again you brought me  
Closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry I never  
Wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning we'll let  
The truth brake down these walls, oh yeah  
And every time I think of you I think of how  
You pushed me through and showed me  
How much better I could be

-Ya, basta, ¡Solo me confundes más!- interrumpe, yo estoy sentado en su ventana y el esta de pie frente a mi, recargado en la puerta, con los ojos clavados en el piso.

-Bonnie…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo solo necesito que me digas por que

-No, no te diré nada

-Y ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que te alejes

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque…

-No apartare de tu lado, solo dilo- me acerco a revolver su pelo, bajando mi mano hasta su mejilla- Dime

-Deja de hacer eso maldición, no, no voy a hablar- quita mi mano

-Conejito desobediente… ¿Me odias? ¿Es eso?

-No, es solo que….

-¿Qué?

-Yo… agh ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?...- el vuelve a tomar mi mano y colocarla en su cabeza

-No que dejara de hacer eso

-Bon yo…

-… ¿Si?

-No interrumpas

-Disculpa

-Tu me…

-…

-Yo… te…

-…

-¡Me gustas!, ¿Eso querías?, listo, ya te dije porque hice lo de esta mañana, vamos dilo, di que me odias, que fue asqueroso, que no te vuelva a hablar, ya hazlo, recházame- sus ojos no se ven, los lentes están empañados, no me dejan ver sus ojos rojos.

-¡¿Y por que crees que te perseguí?!, ¿Porque te odio?, ¿Porque quería venir a humillarte?, para nada, vine a aclarar lo que no pude en el campamento, Bonnie… eres un idiota, eres raro, me confundes y no tienes idea de lo que es espacio personal, pero ¿Sabes?, también lo soy, tu eres quien soporta todo eso de mi, aguantas mis tonterías y torpezas, desde hace tiempo, aproximadamente 2 años, te conocí, o bueno, te hable, la impresión que me diste fue increíble, tocas la guitarra de una forma inigualable, fue la primera vez que alguien me gano, creí que solo te admiraba, ¿Tonto no?, intente engañarme con "Solo me enoja su potencial", pero cuando te empuje y me comporte como todo un estúpido me sentí mal, te alejaste de mi, jamás la lejanía de alguien me afectaba tanto, en ese tiempo llego Toddy y siempre que la miraba sabia que nunca me gustaría, sabia que algo ya tenia mi corazón, que algo faltaba, al tocar la guitarra me perdía y no era capaz de corregirme, en cada momento estaba en mi mente lo que hice, el tiempo pasaba mas lento, sin ti yo me rompía, lo que cantaba era triste, rondabas en mi mente, tus sonrisas, tus ojos, tus apariciones ninjas, amarrándote el cabello y subiendo tus lentes, las tardes en el parque, los helados, los martes de pudin, la forma en los nightmare te dañaban y aun así te mantenías firme, el mostrarme la fuerza que eras capaz de desatar, el como contigo se detiene el tiempo, era tonto seguir esforzándome por negarlo, me di cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba, no, aun lo estoy, no me permitiste decir todo esto en el campamento, me friendzoneaste sin darte cuenta.

Aquel dia yo… lo supe, jamás en mi vida alguien me había hecho darme cuenta que las personas son defectuosa, raras, inocentes pero asombrosas, aquel día en que te conocí yo supe lo que significa querer a alguien de verdad.

-Eso quiere decir que…- me acerco a el y le tomo de los hombros hasta tenerlo abrazado

-Bonnie… tu me…- separo la cara de su hombro y me acerco a su rostro hasta chocar las frentes- Me… gustas- estoy rojo lo se, siento calor en mi cabeza, aunque tiemblo sostengo con fuerza al peli morado, lo dije, lo hice… ahh… peso menos.

-…Tu a mi también me… - se acerca a mis labios y de nuevo me besa, como lo he repetido varias veces, soy adicto, este beso es mas intenso, pero no daré detalles.

-Bonnie hay algo mas que te diré- digo al separarnos

-¿Que?

-Cuando me besaste en la mañana, me volví adicto, así que ten cuidado conejito.

-Je je

"Esto se llama amor ¿Verdad?"

…..

Notas:

Tururur, ejem digo. Hola espero le haya gustado, FNAF, FNAFHS, ni los personajes a excepción de Matt, ni las canciones, me pertenecen.

Las canciones que menciono son Used To Be de Arrows to Attens como menciono ahí y What you mean to me de Sterling Knight .

Bueno al principio tenia inspiración (Hace tres días) pero como me interrumpen e interrumpen y no dejan escribir como que se me fue algo de inspiración, además de que la batería de mi celular se inflo (Esta muerta pues) y no tengo celular, me siento algo rara, agh mas estresada se podría decir.

¡EXTRAÑO MI CELULAR! TTnTT, tengo muchas tareas de animación, dolor de cabeza, un cuarto que limpiar y para colmo esta sin función del cel, ahg, escribir me calmo un poco.

Al escribir el capitulo se me ocurrió ponerme a ver los gameplays de Town y se me fue el tiempo, por eso hay algunas referencias al juego, no existe ningún canal de radio que transmita las canciones de los grupos que menciono (Seria hermoso), solo dije "¿Ey si una estación de radio transmitiera esa música?", seep, es el tipo de música que me gusta, también hago referencia a mis flores favoritas, je je ¿Así me conocen? je, okno.

Vaya este es el cap mas largo que he escrito, son 19 paguinas de Word, claro inicie poniendo todo a lo estúpido, que es como una especie de borrador aquí, solo que ustedes no lo ven, después lo arreglo y le doy sentido y ahí comienza el desarrollo de todo, en este realmente me esforcé, claro manteniendo el toque de romance, ejejeje, si fuera algo muy a mi estilo esto confundiría mucho.

Bueno en resumen, aun no es el fin, pero casi, solo digamos que esto es de lo importante.

Espero les haya gustado

Y Ciao-


	11. Capitulo 11

Falling in love for you

El cuarto esta en completo silencio, trato de mantener la mirada fija en el adulto frente a mi, lo dije rápido, directo y sin dudar, mis puños se aprietan reflejando los nervios que siento, mi voz tembló al terminar la oración que puso incomodo el lugar, Toddy y Bonnie permanecen detrás de mi tratando de darme algo de apoyo, oh bueno, en realidad esto tiene que ver mucho con ellos, si, le acabo de decir a mi padre que cancelo su jueguito, que me gusta Bonnie, y que tengo empleo, no debí dejar que todo se acumulara, pero me quitare peso de un solo golpe, al menos eso pienso, mi padre solo permanece estático, su boca esta algo abierta, en sus ojos se han achicado las pupilas, su mano tiembla, de no ser por el sillón caería, la cerveza que tenia en su mano ahora esta derramada por completo dejando pegajoso el piso, solo son audibles nuestras respiraciones, un maldito silencio que me tortura, es detestable no saber lo que esta a punto de decir, si me correrá de la casa, si tendrá una actitud de homofobia incluso con su propio hijo, si pretenderá no haber escuchado lo de Bonnie, si se ira sin dirigirme la palabra, si… ah, de todos modos, lo dije al principio, el no me detendrá, y a decir verdad no me puede mandar, no soy un niño, puede que halla mencionado que tengo 17, es mentira, solo son meses de diferencia con Bonnie, pero me gusta creer que la diferencia es mas, je je, es divertido ver al rarito adorable creyéndose el mayor y poderoso, lo que apoya esta broma es que la legalidad se adquiere en marzo, como mi cumpleaños es después, hasta el próximo año seré oficialmente mayor de edad, así que básicamente mi padre no me puede mandar tengo 18.

-Di algo, por favor- la voz me tiembla como si hablase en susurros.

-Señor, de verdad el rarito este no tiene que ver con la cancelación del compromiso, ninguno quiere ser atado de esta forma.

-…- Bonnie permanece en silencio, al menos en situaciones así tiene algo de prudencia- No es malo que su hijo tenga gustos… distintos, malo seria que terminara casado con una bruja a la que soporta muy poco- dice inocentemente, me equivoque con lo de prudente, siempre dice lo que piensa.

-¿Disculpa?

-No es el momento para que discu…- me veo interrumpido por una risa

-Por supuesto que no es malo, de hecho ¿Bonnie? ¿Verdad?, te conozco de algunos años y se que eres buena persona, además de que tocas la guitarra increíble, por mi esta bien lo que ustedes tengan- es un sueño, tiene que serlo, reaccionando de tal manera, esta jugando conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Ahh, Bon de no ser por tu madre te habría corrido de la casa, pero ella antes de… bueno tu sabes, me pidió que te apoyara y que no te juzgara mal, que te aceptara fueses quien fueses, amases a quien amases, mujeres, hombres, si decidieras morir solo y sin amor, nunca dejaras de ser mi hijo, hay varias cosas que me gustaría cambiar de ti, pero nunca lo hare, porque entonces dejarías de ser tu, torpe aunque sepas artes marciales, bobo, raro, no importa Bon y no me hagas seguir que me doy asco poniéndome así de cursi, agh- termina abrazándome, es la primera vez que siento este tipo de protección por parte de el, realmente estoy feliz.

-Y Bonnie, bienvenido a casa- el peli morado sin dudarlo se lanza para abrazar a mi padre en un acto de alegría, gesto que el mayor no rechaza.

-Oh vamos Toddy no te quedes ahí parada, tu siempre serás de la familia.

-Aissh obvio que si, ni piensen que los abandonare- dice ella uniéndose

-A todo eso, explícame lo del empleo Bon

-Por supuesto, de hecho trabajo con el, en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, me pagan bien y recién fui ascendido, ya llevo una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado trabajando en mis primeras 3 semanas.

-Humm, ¿Suficiente como para arreglar este basurero?

-Ey es la casa de mi madre- digo inflando los cachetes.

-Pero se consiente que este lugar se cae a pedazos- justo cuando termina, la mesa detrás de nosotros se rinde ante la pata faltante.

-Si, empecemos con eso.

La mañana es tranquila, pero cada vez se acercan mas los exámenes finales, las chicas y yo queremos asistir en la misma universidad, por lo que Joy propuso una cerca de su casa, al parecer tiene especialidad en arte, todo tipo en general, Meg comenzó a investigar formas de vivir a unas cuadras o de al menos llegar rápido desde la casa que comparte con Springtrap y el zorro molesto, pero opto por comprar su primer auto, a decir verdad lo que pueda hacer con semejante arma mortal me aterra, espero no la hagan enojar mientras esta al volante, por mi parte le comente a MI conejito sobre esta institución, pareció bastante interesado por lo que hoy ambos nos dedicaremos a buscar formas de llegar o poder asistir, y aun si no nos aceptan el vivir cerca de esa zona será ventaja ya que hay se ubican la mayoría de universidades de la ciudad.

Bien, esperare lo mejor.

-Nos vemos en la escuela superior a las 7

-Si, tenga cuidado maestro, no se vaya a perder.

-Hooo, deja de recordármelo como si de verdad no tuviera sentido de ubicación

-Al menos yo no soy el que iba en dirección a las montañas, je je, bien, la mejor de las suertes maestro.

-¿Me darías un beso de la buena suerte?

-Nop

-¿Eh?

-Je je, eso será tu premio si encuentras la forma

-Humm entonces espero que tengas muchas mas recompensas para mi, una vez lo consiga- digo sonrojándome, la forma en que me mira simplemente es tentadora, no se si pueda concentrarme sin ese beso, pero daré lo mejor

-Ya veremos- dice desapareciendo como un ninja

Capitulo 11 "¿Solo por un beso?"

Una sensación de escalofríos recorre mi cuerpo, también algo de asco, el transporte publico, por eso tengo moto, detesto estar aquí, en un autobús, además de no saber las rutas, las bases, los niños llorones, la señora con mil bolsas, y la forma brusca de conducir, aah, "Por la universidad, vamos Bonnie no es tan malo, ya veras" pienso, pero en serio me quiero bajar, ¿Cómo puede Bon subirse como si nada?, ni de niño me subí, teníamos carro particular, y si subí era con los demás de mi banda, es decir yo no me preocupaba por el recorrido.

…

Al bajar me siento mareado y confundido, pero según la dirección voy por el camino correcto, la institución a la que planeamos entrar es bastante amplia y bonita, rodeado de arboles frondosos y verdes, jardines llenos de flores, la estructura perfectamente cuidada, sin duda una especie de paraíso de tortura, je je todos conocemos los relatos de los universitarios, tareas, tareas y mas tareas que terminan acabando con tu energía, espirito y dinero.

Sin embargo se que me divertiré y lo disfrutare, porque quiero dedicarme a lo que amo , y con quien am…, siento la sangre subir a mi cabeza, de seguro esto rojo, además de que mi corazón salta y se que tengo una sonrisa muy evidente, aun no me lo creo, el que me correspondiera, y me besar…, no, no Bonnie, no te distraigas, buscas una forma de llegar, bien por el momento se que el venir en algún trasporte seria demasiado tardado, vivir cerca seria buena opción, pero no se si Bon…, no, claro que aceptara, aah si el me hubiera acompañado seria mas fácil, pero tenia que hacer algo en su casa. La zona es algo cara, las casas son muy exageradas en precio, acabo de entrar a una que se cae de vieja y pide 2 millones, no gastare en algo que no me servirá, además de que se llevaría todos mis ahorros, y no es una idea el vender mi moto, mi madre dijo que me apoyaría económicamente en lo que pudiera, pero esto seria abusar, definitivamente solo alguien rico lo podría pagar.

Recorro varias calles del lugar en busca de un lugar donde vivir, pero son muy caras o muy apartadas, je je, si a mi me esta yendo así no quiero ni imaginar como le ira al peli azul, de seguro y las viejitas del lugar le agarran odio, los perros lo persiguen y los niños le molestan, para terminar con su gran repertorio de quejas y teorías de conspiración en su contra, no obstante, el día apenas comienza, se que encontrare la forma perfecta de llegar hasta aquí… entonces volteo y una casa llama mi atención, no es muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, su vista exterior es bastante agradable, tiene un árbol de cerezos adornando afuera, probablemente importado, su fachada es sencilla, pintada de una especie de café pastel, "ya me dio hambre, un buen cafecito todo cremoso, acompañado de galletas con chispas con chocolate, sentado en un sillón completamente acolchonado y viendo una pelic… ejem", basta de murmurar mis fantasías de comida, a lo que estaba, las paredes tienen ventanas chicas y grandes, todas limpias, como un cristal recién colocado con marcos blancos, junto esta la cochera, el techo azul algo inclinado, unas escaleras dirigen a la puerta principal que es grande y café, un diseño rustico, tiene una entrada rodeada de pasto verde, pasto que seguro es real, arbustos con flores moradas, azules, amarillas, rosas, blancas entre otras, un árbol de limones, y uno que otro farol negro que ilumina el camino, si no fuera por la reja de metal con unas guitarras dibujadas en ella, definitivamente me dejaba llevar por mis instintos y entraba a la vivienda, parece como creada para mi, no me importaría pagar lo que fuera, aah sin embargo el cartel de "En venta" no esta colocado.

Tras ver varias opciones, termino en cuenta de que lo mejor y más barato es venir en autobús o en este caso mi preciada moto, de igual forma me doy cuenta de que ya estoy bastante alejado de donde vine, ¿Cuánto habré caminado?, realmente me siento cansado, la mañana que comenzó nublada y fresca se transformo en una tarde nublada pero que provoca calor, es extraño, tal vez mi blusa blanca de mangas negras ya esta toda sudada, rayos y es mi favorita, digo no siempre encuentras una camisa con buen estampado, ¿Debería amarrarme el cabello? Humm, no, solo me gusta hacerlo en ocasiones ¿Especiales?, se podría decir así.

Lo que si debo hacer es volver a casa ya esta oscureciendo, si me quedo mas perderé el transporte publico.

Estoy algo desorientado pero con suerte logro llegar a la parada y tomo el primero en llegar.

….

El conductor maneja a lo tonto y bastante brusco, ¿Cómo es posible que le permitan conducir y llevar a varias personas?, además su música es desagradable para mi gusto, pero que se le va a hacer, son sus preferencias, no tengo derecho a quejarme, je je, claro que tengo derecho pero no lo hare, saco mis audífonos y selecciono la primera canción de la lista.

\- walk a fine line between coping and insanity

The white pills right now would be the wrong time

I have a hard time between flying and sobriety

The wrong thrill, strong will to keep myself alive

Watch this rip apart my family

Fuck that, I'd rather die with honor

But when the tide is running through me, I can feel no pain

It's not worth the price I pay

It's so hard to be together

And I try, and I try

But it won't get better

Forever

Days go, days go by

I won't die, I won't die cause

I must, I must try

Forever

Comienzo a cantar entre líneas, sin darle tanta importancia al hecho de que el transporte empieza a vaciarse, más y más, hasta que solo quedo yo.

Entonces mi batería se acaba lentamente 3% es lo que queda, todo vacio, oscuro, a penas y se puede ver la luna llena, el lugar por el que pasamos no es muy transitado, desafortunadamente no reconozco el lugar, nuca antes había estado aquí, mis manos tiemblan y el conductor habla por teléfono con su hermana sobre que va cenar, je je no lo pude evitar, esta en altavoz, en verdad me estoy asustando, alterando, agh no lo se, solo tengo en claro que me quiero bajar, pero si lo hago no sabré a donde ir.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Su parada esta cerca? lo que pasa es que mi turno ya termino, o quiere ir conmigo a casa hou ho hoo- dice con una risa extraña… ¿Me llamo señorita? ¿Eh?

-Amm ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la HS?- no diré el lugar de mi casa

-Oh, esa escuela, ja ja ja, linda eso esta al otro lado de la ciudad

-¿Linda? ¿Al otro lado de… ¿Qué?

-Claro eres muy linda, bonita blusa

-Emm… yo…

-¿Quieres que te deje donde puedas tomar un autobús a la HS?

-Por favor

-Claro señorita

-Aja… emm… ¿Gracias?

-No es nada

Silencio incomodo, la parada esta cerca por lo que el conductor va disminuyendo la velocidad, para de golpe, y me dirijo a las escaleras para irme.

-Ey señorita, ¿Nos volvemos a ver?- se levanta de su asiento y me sujeta el brazo

-Amm- bien, no lo soportare mas, no soy lo que se podría decir afeminado como para que me confundan de tal manera, no se porque me molesta que me trate de esta manera, como queriéndome conquistar, me suelto de su agarre, tomo mi liguita especial y me amarro el pelo, subo mis lentes y lo miro serio- Soy hombre, ya aclarado me retiro

-No me importaría experimentar

-Váyase al diablo… ah y gracias por traerme

-Vamos podríamos intentarlo

-¡Noo!, ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ya tengo pareja- Humm no se si Bon es mi… aah, no Bonnie no es momento de pensar en eso

-Ouu

Me bajo y la calle esta bastante oscura me recargo en un poste de luz que tiene pegado un cartel con un vehículo, el foco parpadea y el viento me recorre causándome frio, tengo hambre, sueño y miedo, ¿Y si no vuelvo a casa? al lado de esta calle esta una carretera pasar por ahí no es buena idea, tampoco un taxi , no tienen buena fama últimamente, calma Bonnie, pasara un transporte y podrás regresar a casa , un sonido detrás de los arbustos me causa escalofríos, intento acercarme y solo veo a un pequeño conejito blanco, de ojos rojos y que tiembla, su nariz se mueve con temor, parece recién nacido por su pequeño tamaño, lo tomo con mis manos y lo alzo , parece aterrado pero al protegerlo entre mis brazos comienza a confiar.

Siento vibrar algo en mi pantalón y saco mi celular.

-Ahh, ¿Bueno?

-¡Bonnie! ¿Dónde estas? ya son las 10, tengo una sorpresa por parte de Joy, ¿Ya vienes?

-¡Bon! ayuda, estoy perdido- suena gracioso es como si el me hubiese trasferido su sentido de orientación- No pasa ningún autobús

-¿Que? ah bien, ten calma, dime ¿Que lugares identificas?- suena nervioso, no debí preocuparlo

-Ammm, enfrente hay una taquería, al lado una carretera, detrás de mi un banco, estoy recargado en un poste de luz

-No, me refiero a una calle o al menos el nombre de la carretera

-No lo se, je je, creo que me prestaste tu sentido de orientación, tranquilo ya veré la forma de llegar

-Ni hablar, espérame ahí conejito, intentare llegar

-No maestro es un lugar algo….- el pitido del celular apagándose me interrumpe, oh no, no pude impedirlo va a terminar mas perdido que yo, aunque quizá en esta ocasión debería… creer en el.

….

Ha pasado media hora y siento como mis venas se congelan, no, todo yo me congelo, tengo muuuchaaa hambre, a penas y desayune, el conejo que se aferra a mi también tiembla, mi nariz debe de estar roja, no tengo batería ni dinero para comer algo, emm no es como si fuera a comer el teléfono je je, solo que me serviría para pedir ayuda, además de que una molesta luz me impide ver y se acerca a toda velocidad, el causante de esto se baja del vehículo y se acerca a mi.

-¡Conejito!

-… ¡¿Maestro?!- corre hacia mi, me toma de los hombros y me abraza desesperadamente, aplastando al pequeño conejito que intenta respirar

-Bonnie… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? idiota, no se que haría sin ti

-No es nada maestro, no tienes porque preocu…- me interrumpe con un beso en los labios, ahh le dije que solo le daría uno si lograba… no, esta bien, me salvo, creo que se lo merece, y bueno, yo también necesitaba una probada de mi gran adicción.

-Estas frio, vamos a… ¡¿Y ese conejo?!

-¿Podemos conservarlo?

-No Bonnie, es mucha responsabilidad…- intento poner una mirada tierna, lo veo enternecerse, tiene que ceder- No, no, dije que…- lo callo con un beso, dejándolo mas rojo que un tomate, medio embobado- Ah maldición, de acuerdo, bienvenido pequeño- mis ojos brillan y salto para abrazarlo.

-Gracias, eres el mejor maestro

-Solo asegúrate de cuidarlo

-Si

Después de eso subimos a la camioneta en la que llego, admitiré que los asientos son muy cómodos que no puedo evitar quedarme dormido.

…..

Al despertar noto que unos hermosos ojos verdes me observan con una expresión de ternura, también siento algo de baba en mi cara.

-Ahh, ¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto bostezando, noto que estamos frente a la casa que vi esta mañana, la casa que me enamoro en cuanto la vi, reacciono en seco

-Humm digamos que… "Sorpresa"

-...

-¿Me premiaras? encontré la mejor forma de asistir a cualquiera de estas universidades.

-…- mi mente esta tardando en procesar todo lo ocurrido

-Bonnie emm, me preguntaba si.. tu... a ti... ¿Te gustaria... vivir... conmigo...?- sus ojos estan apretados y su cara esta completabemete sonrojada, juraria que puedo oir el palpitar de su corazon aun con la distancia que nos separa.

-Maestro yo...

-No me digas que es apresurado porque ya llevamos nuestro tiempo de conocernos

-yo... si.. quiero- digo casi en un susurro, bajando la vista a mis manos en las que ya no se encuentra el pequeño animalito que encontre hace unas horas.

-Bonnie ...

-¿Quieres tu premio?, primero entremos- se sonroja inmediatamente y me baja del carro cargándome de caballito, el conejo blanco ya esta adentro según el

No me equivoque la casa no solo es bonita por fuera, dentro las paredes están pintadas de blanco, con varios arreglos de madera, no esta vacía si no que esta completamente amueblada, sillones negros que a simple vista parecen cómodos, un comedor sencillo, la cocina perfectamente limpia, 5 habitaciones, en 2 de ellas hay una cama tamaño matrimonial, en otra hay libros y mas libros, en otra parece una sala de música, en la ultima hay un sillón frente a un televisor, una consola y varios juegos, ay dios ¿No estoy soñando?

-¿Y mi premio?- pregunta bastante nervioso, como ya me baje de su espalda ahora coloco mis brazos sobre sus hombros y acerco nuestras caras, sin importar las veces que nos hayamos abrazado o besado, ambos aun nos ponemos nerviosos.

-Primero estrenemos el lugar como es debido- susurro en su oído y lo veo sonrojarse, es una de las veces en las que no comprendo su reacción

-Ay, ay, no se si… bueno tu sabes… agh, olvídalo, pero ambos seremos responsables de lo que ocurra- dice dándome un beso, no muy inocente, y ahora le creo que es adicto je je.

...

Estamos completamente empapados, nuestras camisas escurren, creo que no fue muy buena idea.

-Emm, ¿Inagurada?- dice

-Je je, claro que si, ahora hazme de comer, no tengo nada en el estomago, y me duele todo- digo recargándome en una silla

-Deja limpio el piso o va a quedar pegajoso y todo manchado

-Humm, pero si tu lo disfrutaste mucho

-Uhh, Bonnie eso...

-No te importo que te pidiera que no fueras tan rudo, no te contuviste

-Perdón, pero yo no fui el que termino pidiendo más y regando todo en el piso- se defiende

-De todos modos, es tu culpa

-Pero si tu gritaste, "Mas maestro, no te detengas, por favor", "En ese mueble hay... un liquido... nos sevira... para que todo..."

-Huum- hago un puchero- Yo no tire con... - ambos nos sonrojamos al darnos cuenta de como esta sonando todo esto

-Conejito yo... - el seguro es el mas rojo

-Bien en conclusión ambos matamos el delicioso pastel de crema, nada raro paso- digo tratando de cambiar el tema, y la discusion incomoda.

-S-si- responde en tartamudeo

-Pero pobre pastel, descanse en cremosidad

-Era necesario, ahora todo lo que se cocine aquí será delicioso- es una tradición que tenemos, quemamos algo en la cocina regamos todo en el piso, y desde ese momento todo lo preparado ahí será un manjar de dioses.

Como pedí, Bon me alimento, baño al conejo de pelaje blanco, le dio de comer y lo dejo dormido, como toda una ama de casa je, después se sentó a cenar a mi lado

-¿Y como te fue?

-Ahh ya sabes lo típico, las viejitas me corretearon con sus bastones, un gato me araño, un perro me persiguió porque olía a gato, unos niños me usaron de escudo en una guerra de bolas de lodo

-Ay, je je, Humm ¿Y esta casa? la vi en la mañana pero no había ningún cartel

-No la compre, es un regalo de Joy, créeme no lo quise aceptar pero me dijo "Soy rica, por dios, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y tu conejito, la construí especialmente para ustedes, no me la niegues" y no la rechace

-Es bastante bonita- miro con asombro el lugar, logro todo esto solo por un beso denominado "premio" je je, no cabe duda de que a veces tiene mucha suerte, y si se esfuerza puede ser el mejor.

-después de eso me la pase comprando muebles… ¿Qué dices?

-Digo… ¡Que mis padres no saben donde estoy!- me levanto

-Tranquilo, les avise a todos- me vuelve a sentar

-Emm, Bon esto es raro.

-¿Cubrí todo?

-Si, ¿Estas seguro de que eres tu y los aliens no te secuestraron y remplazaron?

-Ja ja, se que lo es, pero Mangle, Springtrap y Joy me ayudaron ¿Qué esperabas?

-Ahora tiene sentido je je

-¿Y tu día?

-Un conductor me quería conquistar, je je fue bastante gracioso.

-Eso explica porque tenias el pelo en una coleta…. ¡¿Qué?! hijo de… te enseñe defensa personal para algo ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?- exclama

-¿Estas molesto maestro?

-Aah, no Bonnie, pero dime ¿Te hizo algo ese idiota?¿Te toco?- esto es ¿Celos? je je, creo que me parecen bastante lindos, viniendo de el.

-No te rias- parece que se le pasa el enfado, sus mejillas están nuevamente teñidas de rojo, y su mirada se desvía.

-Maes… Bon, tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo ¿Entiendes?

-¿ Parodia de owari no seraph?

-Si je je

-Pero que sepas Bonnie, tú eres MI conejito

-Y tú mío- sonrió

-Rarito- se ha vuelto costumbre de el besarme a cada ratito sin embargo a mi también me gusta, a tal punto de ser mi postre favorito.

\- "Mi rarito"

…..

Notas: FNAF, FNAFHS, la cancion, personajes excepto Matt, no me pertenecen.

Wiii, volvi, je je lo del autobus realmente paso, solo que lo altere un poco, bueno mi cel volvio solo que no ecibe otra bateria que no sea la suya, asi que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida :'v, no habia podido actualizar por el hecho de que no tenia inspiracion o tenia demasiada flojera ademas de que la computadora no la use mucho que digamos.

Lo debi mencionar desde el principio xD pero en ningun momento pondre lemmon, es solo que no lo se narrar, y el siguiente sera el capitulo final, pero escribire mas, no vine a escribir solo para dejarlo despues, asi que hare One-Shots, o mas fanfics.

Realmente me diverti escribiendo el capitulo, me esforze y trate de que fuera del agrado de quien lee esto, muy pocos en realidad, no soy la mejor ficker, tengo mis faltas de ortografia, sobre todo los acentos que mi lap no me deja poner :v, es mi primera historia y de verdad espero que les guste.

Solo eso

Y Ciao-


End file.
